The Callaghan Clan
by Pinklover98
Summary: Welcome to the Callaghan household. I'm the mummy Callaghan, Jules and I have four baby Callaghan's; Tori and Jenny, my three year old twins, Mia, my two year old daughter and Lucas, my one year old son. Now you might be thinking 'Wow! That's not a big age gap between them.' Trust me, that is not what I wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! So this is a new story I came up with, I hope you like it. Italics are quotes from the show.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters only the characters I made up.**

Welcome to the Callaghan household. I'm the mummy Callaghan, Jules and I have four baby Callaghan's; Tori and Jenny, my three year old twin daughters, Mia, my two year old daughter and Lucas my one year old son. Now you might be thinking 'Wow! That's not a big age gap between them.' Trust me, that is not what I wanted, I would have liked a bit of a bigger age gap between them but that's another story for later. I work at the SRU, the police strategic response unit where I am a sniper, intelligence gatherer and a back up negotiator, however the fact that I had my children so close together means that I didn't spend very much time there in the past three years or so and when I did I was confined to doing desk duty.

Let me tell you a bit about Tori, Jenny, Mia and Lucas. Tori and Jenny are identical twins, well almost, Jenny has blue eyes and Tori has brown. Tori likes arts and crafts things like colouring and making things with beads and prefers to stay inside whereas Jenny likes to be outside doing any sporty activity. Mia is my little princess. She loves anything and everything to do with princesses. She has hundreds of princess toys and costumes and a princess themed bedroom, provided by the rest of team one, especially Spike and Winnie who are her godparents. And then there's Lucas, Lucas is my cheeky monkey. He manages to get messy doing anything. I'll turn my back for two seconds at dinner and when I turn back most, if not all of his food is either on his clothes or on his face and in his hair.

Yesterday, after our hot call, the new rookie of the team showed up at the scene of the call.

Flashback

"_Hey, I saw the whole thing. I'm Sam, Sam Braddock_." Comes a voice from behind me as I pack away my weapons.  
"_Good for you_." I reply  
"_You don't see lady snipers too often; that's kind of sexy." Says Sam "What's that? A remy 700? Classic hard to top 1moa. I carry a vintage colt myself, pearl grips you wanna see?_"  
"_Put your hands where I can see them! Hands where I can see them_!" I shout, pointing my gun at him as the team join in and raise their guns as well.  
"_Lower your weapons!_" Shouts the commander.

*That evening*

"_So lets try this again, team one this is Sam Braddock_." Says the commander before introducing us all.  
"_So Jules, that short for Julia_?" Sam asks sitting down beside me.  
"_No._" I reply.

End of flashback

I have to say he seems very cocky but could be a good asset to the team although I wouldn't admit that to anyone until I've seen what he's capable of.

So I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you the story of how my children have such a small age gap between them. My first children were the twins, Tori and Jenny, that was fine, I was happy with having the babies with my then boyfriend (now my ex). It was after the twins were born, three months after actually, that we started trying for another baby except I didn't realise that at the time. When I found out I was pregnant with Mia I was scared. How were we going to be able to cope with three young babies and I approached Joe (my ex) on this but he just told me to suck it up and then hit me. I never brought up the subject again in fear that he would repeat his actions on me or the girls. Three months after Mia was born, Lucas was conceived, again in the exact same way and seven months later my third baby was born except this time it don't go quite to plan. Lucas, my miracle baby as I call him, was born two months early, which is way too early, but I fell ill with Pre-eclampsia whilst pregnant and the doctors had to preform an emergency c-section. That day, I rang Joe to tell him what was happening and went home to get the hospital bag that luckily I had already prepared and found the girls asleep in their rooms, alone in the house with Joe and his things, all missing. No note, no text, no phone call to indicate where he was and when or if he would be back. I immediately called Greg who came right away and then Spike who came and sat with me while I waited for my c-section and then stayed with me the whole way through and after the operation. That phone call a few hours before was the last time I ever spoke to Joe.

Lucas weighed 3lb 3oz when he was born and was approximately 14" long. He was put into an incubator where he was given oxygen to help him breathe. The midwives said that he was a very determined little baby and very fidgety (which is still true now) and that he kept on pulling or kicking his tubes away. By day four, he was taken off the oxygen for a few hours to see if he could breathe on his own although he did have a habit of forgetting to breathe a couple of times. However by day six he was taken off it completely only to be put back on it a few days later. Six days after Lucas was born, I got to go home, unfortunately without my little miracle. On day seven he had to have a heart and a brain scan and had a temperature when he woke up. On day fourteen he was moved from the special baby care unit. Finally three months after he was born, I brought Lucas home. I remember that first day that I brought Lucas home; the girls all crowding around his car seat to get a glimpse of their baby brother although they were still a little too young to understand fully what was going on and where daddy had gone although he was never around enough for them to get to know him very well or for him to get to know them and they're too young to remember him really. That evening, I tucked my daughters into bed with me that and held my miracle baby in my arms while they slept.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**Jules' POV**

Usually in the mornings, I am woken up by Mia or Lucas shouting to me from their cribs but today I was woken up by Jenny climbing onto the bed and crawling in beside me.  
"Morning mama." She says snuggling into my side  
"Morning baby, where's Tori?" I reply  
"Here mama!" comes a reply from the door and I turn to see Tori standing in only her pull up night time nappy.  
"Why don't you have any clothes on Tor?" I ask and beckon her over to get into bed beside me as well.  
"Too hot!" she exclaims as I lift her onto the bed. I put my hand on her forehead to check that she doesn't have a temperature and satisfied that she doesn't, I lift the covers for her to get under.  
"Are Mia and Lucas awake yet mama?" asks Jenny after a while  
"I don't know baby, shall we go and see?" I ask and both her and Tori nod, they're such great big sisters and are always looking out for Mia and Lucas even though they're not that much older than them. I get out of bed and lift the twins off after me and then we make our way down the hallway to Mia's room. In her bedroom, Mia, having heard the door open, is standing in her crib grinning at us.  
"Hi Princess." I say and lift her out of her crib and into my arms to give her a hug before placing her on the floor where Jenny takes Mia's chubby little hand in her own and leads her out of the room behind Tori and I. When we get into Lucas' room, he's lying in his crib reaching up to his jungle themed mobile that hangs above his head.  
"Good morning Lukey." I coo and lift him out of his crib. He claps his hands and waves down at the girls who all wave back.  
"Come on then, let's go downstairs and have some breakfast." I suggest and take Mia's other hand in mine and make my way downstairs. Once downstairs, I lift Lucas and Mia into their highchairs and Jenny and Tori into their booster seats.  
"So, are we all excited about going to the team picnic today?" I ask putting cereal in front of Jenny, Tori and Mia and sitting down in front of Lucas to feed him.  
"Picnic!" repeats Jenny making me laugh  
"That's right Jen, picnic!" I say  
"Uncy Spike?" asks Mia with her mouth full of food.  
"Yeah, Uncle Spike'll be there." I say turning to check that the girls are ok.  
"Lucas!" shouts Tori laughing. I turn back to Lucas to see that he has handfuls of porridge in his hands and is rubbing it into his hair.  
"Oh Lucas, no! That's yucky, no stop, no more." I say and pull his hands away from his head and grabbing a cloth to wipe his hands and face with. "Why didn't I learn last time I gave you porridge that you would do this?" I mutter to myself.  
"Mia no!" Jenny shouts and I turn to see that Mia who was giggling and was trying to do the same and already had managed to get some in her hair.  
"Oh Mia! You're not suppose to copy your brother! It's meant to be the other way around!" I say and clean her hands and face as well. "Right let's get you two monkeys in the bath before we go, are you two finished?" I ask Tori and Jenny who nod so I take their bowls away and hand them their sippy cups before lifting them down from their chairs and carrying Lucas and Mia upstairs. When we get upstairs, I sit Mia and Lucas on the floor in the bathroom with a few toys and tell Jenny and Tori to watch them whilst I go and get some clothes. When I re-enter the bathroom if find the girls and Lucas all playing with the toys that I had left them. I turn off the tap and check the temperature of the water before taking Mia and Lucas' dirty clothes and throwing them into the washing basket and putting them in the bath.  
"Do you two want to go in too?" I ask Jenny and Tori who nod and get undressed so that I can put them in the bath too. After the bath, I dry and change everyone and then sit them in the living room whilst I go and collect everything that we will need for a day out. Once I have everything, I pick Mia and Lucas up and take the twins by the hand and lead them out of the house where I buckle them into their car seats and set off for the picnic area.

**Spike's POV**

When I arrive at the picnic area, everyone except the Ed and his family and Jules and her children is there.  
"So uh Sam there's something that you should know…" starts Greg and I look at him to see if he is talking about what I think he's talking about.  
"Ok." Says Sam  
"Jules has four children, three year old twin girls, Jenny and Tori, a two year old called Mia and a one year old called Lucas. The children's father isn't around anymore, although he wasn't around much then either but he left for good after Lucas was born and the subject of the father is a touchy one so I would appreciate it if you didn't bring it up when Jules is around." Greg says and Sam nods  
"Sure, that's fine." He replies, no longer seeming or sounding like the cocky guy we met a few days ago and Greg pats his shoulder before walking off to greet Ed who had just arrived.  
"So the children's father, he just left Jules with four young kids?" Sam asks me and I nod.  
"Yep, the day that Lucas was born. Jules had to be admitted to the hospital two months early to have Lucas and she rang Joe, her ex, to tell him what was going on. He didn't really say anything just that he was sure that Jules would be fine but when Jules went home to get the bag that she had packed, she found the girls alone in the house and Joe and all his things gone. Jules handled it quite well considering the circumstances but I think that she had been trying to work up the courage to break up with him for a long time but just couldn't bring herself to." I reply  
"Wow! Do the children understand what happened?" Sam asks  
"No. They're too young to remember him and Jules never wanted them to after he left because of all the things he did to her."  
"Like what?"  
"Well after the twins, having Mia and Lucas wasn't really what Jules wanted. She wanted more children but later when the twins were older and when she told Joe that he hit her. We all think that he forced Jules to have Mia and Lucas, I mean he refused to let her have an abortion, not that Jules would have wanted one. He was never there for Jules and the children when he was around anyway, he was always 'too busy with work' or had 'previous arrangements'. It was ridiculous. How Jules could stand living with him I don't know I can't even stand spending more than a few minutes in a room with him. There was this one time that we all went out for a meal and Jules was pregnant with Lucas. The girls were all trying to talk to Joe but he completely ignored them and I heard Jules tell him to answer them but he ignored her as well. Then later on Jules asked Joe to go and change Mia because Mia couldn't walk and it would mean Jules would have to carry her which she wasn't allowed to do and he just replied by asking her why he had to do everything and that she was selfish and then got up and left the restaurant. He was like that pretty much all the time especially with the girls, he would just completely ignore them and he _never_ helped Jules out with anything." I say and then we drop the subject as Jules arrives.  
"Uncy Spike!" shouts Mia waving at her godfather as Jules lifts her out of the car seat and places her on the floor.  
"That's Mia," I say to Sam who nods "she loves all things to do with princesses. The baby boy is Lucas and he's a little rascal. The little girl in the floral dress is Tori, she likes to do crafty things and is just like Jules and Jenny is the little girl in shorts. She's the adventurous one of the Callaghan clan. You'll learn over time which twin is which but Tori is the twin with brown eyes and wears dresses most of the time and Jenny has blue eyes and wears shorts or trousers."  
"Thanks." Says Sam as Mia toddles towards us repeating my name. I bend down to her level and scoop her into my arms, kissing her cheek quickly.  
"Mia this is Sam, Sam this is Mia." I say introducing them both. Mia waves and grins at Sam.  
"Hi." She says and Sam repeats it just as Jules reaches us.  
"Hey." She greets us and waves to Mia who is waving at her. "What were you guys talking about?"  
"Oh, I was just telling Sam about all the new equipment I've got for Babycakes." I say  
"Fun! I bet Sam enjoyed that!" Says Jules and we all laugh.  
"Down pwease, down!" shouts Mia. I place her on the floor and she toddles over to the bucket that is full of ice to keep the drinks cold.  
"Mia, what are you doing?" calls Jules as Mia bends down and sticks her hand in the ice.  
"Cold!" says Mia turning around and facing us. Jules nods.  
"It would be sweetie, its ice." She explains as Mia toddles back over to us and places a block of ice in Sam's hand.  
"Cold." She repeats pointing at the ice in Sam's hand and he nods.  
"Thank you Mia." Says Sam looking down at Mia who is standing looking at his hand as the ice melts from the heat and squeals when it melts completely. She then runs back over to the bucket and picks out two more pieces and puts them in Sam's hand as well. After the third trip over to the bucket and back with ice, Jules stops Mia.  
"I think that's enough now, I don't think Sam wants anymore ice." Jules says reaching down to take Mia's hand. "Why don't we go and play with your sisters?" she suggests and smiles at us over her shoulder as they walk away.  
"Mia seems sweet." Sam says and I nod.  
"She is. But just like Lucas she can be a little rascal at times too!" I say and we both laugh.  
"I can't imagine that! She seems so cute and innocent." Says Sam  
"Oh trust me! It may seem like that but she is a right pain in the bum sometimes!" I reply making us both laugh again.

***That evening***

"Joe please! Please just let her go, let her go. Take me instead just let my baby go!"  
"Our baby! She's our baby!" He raises his gun to Tori's head and shoots.  
"No! No! Joe why? Why?"

I wake up panting. I've been having these nightmares for over a week now, why I don't know. First it was Lucas, then Mia, then Jenny and now Tori. I practically jump out of bed and speed walk down the hallway to Tori and Jenny's room. I push the door open and peer inside to find that Tori is not in her bed. I rush into the room and pull back the covers of her bed before looking under the bed and then around the room trying to find her. I'm about to call Spike when I hear the faint sound of singing coming from the bathroom. I rush out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Inside I find Tori sitting on the toilet in the dark, singing twinkle twinkle little star quietly to herself.  
"Tori, baby what are you doing?" I ask kneeling down in front of her.  
"Wee wee mama." She replies  
"Good girl, are you done?" I ask and she nods and gets off the toilet seat. I wipe her and pull up her pull up and her pajama bottoms and lift her up so that she can wash her hands before carrying her back into her bedroom where I tuck her into bed and sit with her until she falls back to sleep which is when I go back to bed and to sleep myself.

** AN: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews, this chapter has scenes from eagle two and between heartbeats, sentences in italics are quotes.**

**Jules' POV**

"So I hear you're not going to the girl's weekend away this weekend." Says Spike as we walk into the barn.  
"Spike I have four toddlers. Do you really think I'll leave them for a long period of time? And who would look after them?" I ask  
"I'll look after them. It's only one and a half days and one night and Samtastic can help me right Sam?" He asks Sam as he falls into step beside us.  
"Yeah of course." He replies  
"Ok, Braddock, stay out of this. Spike it's not gonna happen!" I say  
"What's not gonna happen Constable Callaghan?" Asks Ed as he turned the corner  
"Me going away for the weekend without the kids." I reply  
"It's fine. Go. Like Spike said he and Sam can look after them and I'll check in on them." He says  
"It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that Lucas hasn't been sleeping very well lately and I'm sure Tori's coming down with something and..."  
"Stop! You are going and that is final! Got it!" Says Ed and I sigh but nod.

***Later that day***

"_Hey Jules,_" calls Sam following me out of the building. I turn and see him jog up to me. "_Hey it wasn't your fault._"  
"_Yeah I know._" I say and keep walking  
_"So why are you leaving? We've got the truck we can take it back."  
"Can you just take it back to HQ I'm really close to my house, I just wanna walk." _  
_"It's fine, I'll drive you home."  
"Sam.."  
"What?"  
"Ok stop alright? I don't need you to be nice to me right now, I don't need you to rescue me or be the big hero, I just need a minute alone."_ I say stopping and turning around to face Sam.  
_"You think I feel sorry for you that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." _He says as I start to walk away and he follows me. "_Jules I'm driving you home I promise, you don't even need to talk."  
"No I just..." _Sam cuts me off by leaning down and kissing me.  
"Sam, I-I can't. We can't." I say when I break away from the kiss.  
"Why not?" He asks  
"Because it's against the rules and I've fought so hard to get this job and I don't want to ruin it now. And anyway I have four toddlers at home; I can't expect you to be a father figure to them if we did start to date because it would just turn out like that and end badly for all of us if we did break up. Sam we-" I'm cut off by Sam leaning down and kissing me again.  
"Jules none of that is going to change the way I feel about you. If you think that we can make this relationship work, one of us can transfer teams. It's no big deal Jules." He says  
"It is a big deal Sam! Look I need to go; I promised the kids I'd be home to tuck them into bed so..."  
"Then let me drive you home! You don't have to say anything to me just let me drive you. Please?" He asks and I take a deep breath and close my eyes but nod and start walking towards the car.

The car ride back to my place is silent except from me occasionally giving Sam directions. When we arrive at my house, I see Tori and Jenny sitting on the window seat in the living room waiting for me. They both jump down and run towards the front door when they see me. I laugh and get out of the car and make my way towards the front door with Sam close behind me.  
"Hi!" Shout Tori and Jenny and jump into my arms as I reach the top step.  
"Hey! Did you miss me?" I ask and they nod as Jessica the babysitter comes out of the house.  
"Hey Jules, Lucas is asleep and I just put Mia to bed so she's probably not asleep yet. See you on Wednesday?" She says and I nod and thank her as she leaves.  
"Do you uh want to come in for a beer or something?" I ask Sam who is still standing at the bottom of the steps.  
"Sure thanks." He replies  
"Mama, can Sam come and look at the tower I built?" Tori whispers to me  
"Why do you ask him?" I ask as I close the front door behind us. Tori shakes her head so I turn to Sam and say, "Tori would like to know if you would like to go and see the tower that she's built."  
"Yeah, lead the way Tori." He says taking the hand that she is offering to him.

***Next day***

"Mama Sammy's here!" shouts Jenny running into the kitchen. I make my way down the hallway and reach the front door just as Sam rings the doorbell.  
"That was fast!" he says  
"Yeah Jenny saw you pull up. Come on in." I say and open the door wider.  
"So what are you doing here?" I ask  
"You left your phone in the SUV last night." He says pulling my phone out of his pocket.  
"Thanks I was looking for that! I thought I'd just dropped it down the side of the sofa or something." I say  
"Mama!" shouts Lucas as he crawls towards us.  
"Hi baby, look who's here! It's Sam! Can you say hi? Say hi Lucas!" I coo and pick him up.  
"Hey buddy." Says Sam  
"I need to go and check on lunch quickly, you wanna stay for lunch? It's just pasta and there's plenty." I say as I open the baby gate, letting us into the kitchen.  
"Are you sure there's enough?" he asks following me in and closing it after Mia runs through after us.  
"Yeah I got a little distracted by what Jenny was saying to me and I put a bit too much pasta in the pot." I say as I sit Lucas in his highchair and place some toys on the tray for him.  
"Yeah ok, if you're sure." He says and I nod.  
"Yep. I'm sure. Mia what are you doing baby?" I ask seeing Mia with her nose and hands pressed up against the fish tank.  
"Fishy." She says pointing at the fish.  
"That's right but we don't want to scare the fishies do we so let's come and sit at the table for lunch." I say picking her up and sitting her in her highchair. "Sam can you go and get Jenny and Tori from the garden please?" Sam nods and makes his way outside and comes back in a few minutes later with the girls and lifts them both into their booster seats.  
"Are you staying for lunch Sammy?" asks Tori as Sam hands them their plates.  
"Yep, is mummy a good cook?" he asks  
"The best!" says Tori and I laugh  
"Thank you baby." I say and kiss the top of her head. After lunch Sam suggests that we take the kids to the park but by the time we get there, Mia and Lucas had fallen asleep. As soon as I get the twins out of the car they immediately ran over to the slide.  
"Be careful girls!" I call as Sam and I carry Mia and Lucas over to the grassy area and sit down with Lucas in Sam's lap and Mia in mine.  
"So about what happened last night," Sam starts  
"Sam it doesn't matter. Emotions were running high and I don't think we were really thinking straight." I say  
"Right, but what if we just start off as being friends and then maybe if you think the time is right or you feel like we could, we could go on a few dates and see where that takes us?" he asks and I shrug  
"Maybe, I just don't want either of us to get fired if we do start dating because realistically that could happen and we both know that." I say and Sam nods  
"So friends?" he asks and I nod and smile at him before turning my attention back to the girls just as Jenny falls off the swing and starts to cry.  
"Sam take Mia." I demand, putting Mia in Sam's lap and rushing off towards Jenny. I scoop her into my arms and hold her close to me. "Tori come on lets go back to Sam so I can make sure Jenny's ok." I call to Tori who runs back over to Sam as I carry Jenny over to where Sam and I had been sitting.  
"Is she ok?" asks Sam as I sit down with Jenny in my lap.  
"I don't know." I reply and look down at Jenny's knees. One of them is just red and the other has a small scrape. "Jenny, stay here with Sam for a minute while I get a plaster from the car ok?" I say to Jenny who shakes her head.  
"No mama, I want you." She says and holds onto me tighter. I hug her back and kiss the top of her head before picking her up and carrying her to the car and cleaning the cut and putting a plaster on it and then carrying her back to where everyone is sitting.  
"All better?" Sam asks and Jenny nods.

That night, I'm woken up by Tori coming into my room crying.  
"Mama I be sick." She says  
"You've been sick?" I repeat and turn on the bedside light. "Oh sweetie it's ok. Come on let's get you all cleaned up!" I get out of bed and lift Tori up and carry her into the bathroom where I run a shallow bath so that I can wash her quickly. I then change her into some clean pajamas and carry her into my bedroom.  
"I no feel very well mama." Tori whimpers as I sit her on the bed.  
"I know baby." I say and sit down beside her, pulling her onto my lap. "How about we go and sit in mamas bathroom?" I ask her and carry her into my en suite and sit with her on my lap by the toilet.  
"Mama?" Comes a small voice from the doorway. I turn and see Jenny standing watching as Tori throws up with a worried look on her face. "Is Tori ok?"  
"She's ok sweetie, she's just not feeling very well. Are you feeling ok?" I ask making sure that Jenny isn't ill as well. She nods and comes over and gives Tori a hug.  
"Why don't you go back to be sweetie?" I ask Jenny who shakes her head. "Why not?"  
"I no want to leave Tori." She says  
"Why don't you sleep in mummy's bedroom then? That way you're still near Tori." I suggest but Jenny shakes her head again and sits down beside us just as Tori is sick again.  
"Want Uncle Spike mama." Whispers Tori, Spike always seems to cheer up the children when they're ill or upset but Spike had gone to a hockey game with Lou tonight so him coming here wasn't really an option.  
"Uncle Spike's busy baby." I reply  
"Grandpa?" she asks and I nod and grab my phone off the side and dial Greg's number.  
"Parker." He says when he answers  
"Hey Sarge." I reply  
"Hey Jules, everything ok?" He asks  
"No, not really. I think Tori's come down with that sickness bug that's been going around and she's asking for you. Do you think you could pop over briefly, I need to try and get Jenny to bed as well as looking after Tori."  
"Yeah of course, I'll be there soon." He replies and hangs up. A few minutes later Greg arrives and lets himself in with the key I gave him in case of emergencies.  
"Jules?" He calls quietly walking up the stairs.  
"Go get grandpa Jen." I say and she nods and walks out of the bedroom and then back in a few seconds later with Greg.  
"Hey Tori, how're you feeling?" He asks putting his hand on her forehead and bending down to kiss her head.  
"Do you think you could try and put Jenny back to bed?" I whisper to Greg who nods and lifts Jenny up.  
"Stay with mama and Tori grandpa!" Says Jenny reaching down to us.  
"Come on Jen, how about grandpa reads you a story? Would you like that?" Greg asks and Jenny reluctantly nods. After sitting with Tori for a little longer, she falls asleep on my lap so I carry her into my room and lay her in my bed with a plastic bowl on the beside cabinet in case she woke up in the night. I then make my way to Tori and Jenny's room just as Greg walks out.  
"Hey, is she asleep?" I whisper and Greg nods and wraps his arms around me in a comforting way.  
"Tori ok?" He asks  
"Yeah she just fell asleep. Hopefully she'll be better in the morning." I say  
"Well I'm giving the day off tomorrow anyway." He says  
"Thanks I just hope that Jenny, Mia and Lucas don't get it." I say  
"Yeah, do you need me to stay the night or will you be ok?"  
"I'll be ok, I'll ring you if anything changes. Thanks for coming over." I say  
"No problem, I'll check in on you guys at some point tomorrow." He says and hugs me again before leaving. I make my way back to bed and hold Tori in my arms as I sleep. Luckily by the next evening, Tori was no longer being sick and was feeling a lot better. Fortunately, Mia, Jenny and Lucas didn't get the bug and were fine.

***A few days later***

**Sam's POV**

"It's a decoy!"  
"Fall back! Fall back!"  
"JULES!"  
"Officer down! Jules' been hit!"

That scene plays over and over in my head as I sit at Jules' side waiting for her to wake up. Why didn't I protect her? How are we going to explain what's happened to the kids? They won't understand, they'll just realise that Jules isn't there and ask where she is. Who are they going to stay with will Jules is in hospital? How long will Jules be in hospital?

***Next day***

"Sammy?" Jules whispers jolting me from my sleep.  
"Jules! You're-you're awake! Let me go and get the doctor." I say and kiss her forehead and then rush out the room to get the doctor. As the doctor takes some tests I ring the team to tell them that Jules had woken up. A little while later the team arrive.  
"Hey Jules, how're you feeling?" Greg asks  
"Like I've been shot." Replies Jules  
"How do you really feel?" Greg asks  
"A little sore but nothing I can't deal with." Jules says.  
"I guess you won't be going to the girls weekend away anymore anyway, you got what you wanted in the end!" Says Ed  
"That wasn't the problem though! I just didn't want to leave the children. The longest amount of time I've ever been without them is those few days I was in hospital after Lucas was born. Now I have the same problem but I'll be away for longer." Says Jules.  
"You'll see them soon Jules." Says Wordy who had just walked into the room and made his way over to hug Jules.  
"Where are the girls and Lucas?" She asks  
"They're with Spike, I'm going to pick them up later and take them home later so that he can come and visit." Says Ed  
"Can you get Spike to bring them here so I can see them please?" Jules asks  
"Are you sure Jules?" I ask and she nods.

***A few hours later***

"Mama!" Shouts Lucas as Spike carries him into Jules' room. Jules turns towards the door smiling and raises her arms to him but winces and quickly puts them down again.  
"Take it easy Jules." Whispers Greg putting a hand on her shoulder. Spike walks over and sits Lucas down on Jules' lap and the baby's hands clap the sides of Jules' face.  
"Hi baby boy, did you miss me? Huh, did you miss mama? Where are the girls?" She asks Spike  
"Just behind with Lou and Winnie. How are you feeling?" He says  
"I'm fine. Hi!" She says as the girls walk through the door with Lou and Winnie.  
"Mama!" They all shout and run towards the bed where Sam lifts them onto the bed and they all wrap their arms around Jules.  
"Miss you mama!" Says Mia  
"Yeah we missed you mama, when are you coming home? Are you poorly?" Asks Jenny  
"I missed you guys too. I'm not sure when I'll be coming home sweetie but I'm ok. You're going to stay with Uncle Spike and Uncle Eddie until mummy comes home ok?" She says and hugs them all again. Everything goes well until visiting hours end and the kids have to go home.  
"Come on then, lets get you home." Spike says  
"No!" Shouts Jenny clinging to Jules' arm and starting to cry which makes Tori then Mia and then Lucas start to cry.  
"Hey! Ssh, ssh it's ok. You can come and see mama again tomorrow. I bet if you ask really nicely Uncle Spike will take you to McDonalds for dinner! Would you like that?" Jules asks jiggling Lucas and Mia gently on her lap and hugging Tori and Jenny. She nods for Spike, Lou and Winnie to take the children. Winnie picks up Lucas and Spike and Lou pick up the girls who are crying even harder now. Jules indicates that they should take the children and go before anything else happens. As soon as they have left I move off my chair and onto the bed so that I can wrap my arms around Jules who rests her head on my shoulder and starts to cry.  
"Hey, everything's going to be fine Jules." Says Greg rubbing her arm gently. After a while I turn my head slightly to find that Jules had fallen asleep so I gently lay her back in the pillows and Greg and I kiss her forehead softly before leaving as well.

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews**

**Jules' POV**

"I want you to come home mama." Tori says as she sits curled up into my good side on my hospital bed whilst her brother and sisters sleep on Sam, Greg and Spike's laps.  
"I know baby. Mummy wants to come home too but I'm not all better yet." I say kissing the side of her head.  
"Why did you have to get hurt mama? Did you get hurt so that you don't have to come home because we've been naughty? I didn't mean to be naughty." She asks looking up at me.  
"Oh baby no! That's not why mummy's not coming home. Mummy didn't want to get hurt, I wanted to be at home with all my babies not stuck here without you sweetie! And you haven't been naughty, you and your brother and sisters are mummy's little angels, I would never ever not want to come home."  
"Even if we were very naughty?" She asks and I nod.  
"I would still come home if you were very naughty because I love you, all of you." I say and kiss her again.

***A few months later***

'Spike's looking after the kids for the evening, do you want to meet up and go out for dinner?' I text Sam  
'Sure, where do you want to go?' he replies a few minutes later so I text him back with the details and start to get ready.

"You look nice!" Says Spike when he arrives at my house.  
"Thanks so you're ok to watch the kids?" I ask  
"Yeah absolutely. How are you feeling?" He asks  
"I'm ok, still a little sore at times. I better get going. Lucas fell asleep just now and is in bed; girls come and give mummy a kiss goodbye!" I call and the girls come running out of the living room and down the hallway. I hug and kiss them all before leaving for the restaurant Sam and I had planned to meet at.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Sam says as I arrive.  
"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I reply and accept Sam's hug.  
"So I wanted to talk to you about something," I start after we order our meals.  
"Ok." Says Sam smiling at me.  
"I was just wondering if you still wanted to give our relationship a try." I ask and Sam raises his eyebrows.  
"Really? You wanna start dating?" He asks and I nod.  
"If you still want to of course." I say and he smiles at me.  
"Of course I want to Jules!" He says and takes my hand in his.  
"I do have a few conditions though," I say and Sam nods so I continue. "No kissing in front of the children, whether it is on the mouth, cheek or anywhere else, please don't do it and I don't think we should tell the girls because you know what my children are like, they will and do tell the team anything and everything that goes on in our house."  
"Sure, that sounds fine to me." Sam replies and kisses my hand. "So how are you feeling?"  
"That's exactly what Spike asked! I'm fine, still a little sore but fine." I reply.  
"Good, I'm glad you're ok and the pain will go in time." Sam says and I nod and smile at him again.

***A few weeks later***

"What noise does a dog make?" I ask Lucas pointing to the picture of the dog in the book.  
"Woof!" Says Lucas  
"Good boy! And a duck?" I ask pointing at the duck  
"Quack!"  
"Yay! Good boy!" I say as the doorbell rings. "Who's at the door Lukey?" I ask as I carry him down the hallway.  
"Sam, hey." I say when I open the door. "Come on in. Say hi Lucas."  
"Hi!" Says Lucas waving at Sam who waves back.  
"Hey buddy, where are the girls?" He asks  
"They're asleep, Luke woke up before them." I reply as we walk back into the living room. "Lukey why don't you tell Sam what noise a cat makes?" I say pointing at his toy stuffed cat.  
"Meow!" He shouts and gives Sam the cat.  
"Wow! Good boy!" Praises Sam  
"Can I ask you something Sam?" I ask and Sam nods. "I've got a therapy session tomorrow, do you think you could watch the girls and Lucas, Spike and Greg are busy and the babysitters booked."  
"Yeah sure." He replies  
"Thanks." I say.  
"Hi Sammy!" calls Jenny from the stairs.  
"Hey Jen." He says and gets up to open the baby gate for her.  
"Mama can we still go on a bike ride after Mia and Tori wake up?" she asks climbing onto the sofa beside us.  
"I'm not sure sweetie, maybe later, Sam's here and he might not want to go on a bike ride."  
"I don't mind Jules." Sam says  
"Really?"  
"Yeah it'll be fun!" he says just as Tori walks down the stairs.  
"Hey Tor." I say and she waves at me. I get up and lift her over the gate as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and carry her over to the sofa. "Would you like to go on a bike ride Tori?" she nods and crawls onto Sam's lap, resting her head on his chest.  
"Tor-" I start before Sam cuts me off.  
"It's fine Jules." He says and smiles at me, I nod and smile back.  
"I'm going to go and check on Mia." I say and make my way upstairs. Once upstairs I open the door to Mia's room and stick my head round the door and find Mia sitting up in bed playing.  
"Hey Mia." I say, walking over to her crib and lifting her out. I carry her over to the changing table and change her before carrying her downstairs.  
"So, is everyone ready to go on a bike ride then?" I ask as I reach the bottom of the stairs. The twins jump up and run towards the hallway to get their shoes. "I'll take that as a yes." I say to Sam who chuckles as he carries Lucas over to get his shoes. As soon as everyone is ready we go outside and I get the bikes out of the garage. I strap Mia and Lucas onto their baby bikes and we set off with Sam holding onto the handle of Lucas' bike and me holding onto Mia's and the twins riding ahead of us. After the bike ride, we drop the bikes off at home and Sam and I take the children out to dinner and by the time we get home, they're all asleep.  
"Thanks for helping out with the bike ride today." I say as I walk with Sam to the front door.  
"That's ok, I had fun. What time did you want me to be here tomorrow?" he asks  
"Is 11 ok?" I ask and he nods and leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck as his snake around my waist.  
"See you tomorrow then?" Sam asks when we pull away and I nod and wrap my arms around his torso. He kisses the top of my head and then leaves. I close the door behind him and turn around to find Jenny standing at the bottom of the stairs watching me.  
"Hey baby, what are you still doing up?" I ask  
"I wanted some water. What were you and Sammy doing?" She asks as I lift her over the gate and carry her into the kitchen to get some water for her.  
"Um... we were uh, just talking." I reply passing her her sippy cup.  
"But you didn't say anything you were just standing very close."  
"Oh that! That was just us hugging, that's all Jen, lets get you back to bed now." I say carrying her up the stairs and into bed.

'We have to be more careful.' I text Sam as soon as I get back downstairs.  
'Why?' He quickly replies  
'Because Jenny caught us kissing just now and asked me what we were doing!'  
'And you said...'  
'Talking and hugging. What else am I going to say to my three year old daughter? Oh I was just kissing Sam?! No!'  
'You could have. She probably wouldn't have understood.'  
'Sam! You are unbelievable! Of course she would understand! I think Jen knows what kissing is!'  
'Don't worry I'm sure she won't say anything.'  
'She better not! If she does its your fault!'  
'Mine? How is it my fault?'  
'You're the one who kissed me first!'  
'If you say so Jules.'  
'Yeah I do. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow :)' I text and put the phone back on the side.

"Hey come in." I say as I open the door for Sam. I turn to check that the girls are still in the living room watching a film and then turn back to Sam and lean up and kiss him. "Thanks for agreeing to look after the children." I say when we break away.  
"It's fine." He says and checks behind me before leaning down and kissing me again.  
"Ok so the girls have their sippy cups with them, just fill them with the juice that's in the bottom left cupboard or just water. There's bread in the bread bin and cheese or ham in the fridge for sandwiches at lunch time, they usually eat at around 12:30. All the cupboards have safety catches so when you shut them make sure they click into place, you'll hear the click and please remember to shut and lock all the baby gates. All the things you will need to change Mia and Lucas are in the compartments in their changing tables in their rooms. If the twins say 'potty' they need to go to the toilet but keep checking in case they don't tell you but they need to go. They all need to have a nap after lunch if I'm not back by then. And... I think that's all. Oh and if Jenny asks you about what happened last night just say,"  
"We were talking and hugging. I know." Sam interrupts and leans down and kisses me again. I then make my way into the living room where I say goodbye to the girls and Lucas and then walk back towards the front door.  
"Mama! No go!" Shouts Mia running after me. I turn and pick her up.  
"I'll be back soon I promise. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with Sammy." I say and kiss her cheek before putting her in Sam's arms and then carry on walking towards the door.  
'Is Mia ok?' I text Sam as soon as I am in my car.  
'She's fine, don't worry.' He replies and I hesitate for a minute before texting back.  
'Are you sure? I can reschedule.'  
'Jules, it's fine, trust me.'  
'Ok, just don't forget that they all NEED to have a nap after lunch.'  
'I know Jules, we'll be fine. I'll talk to you later.'

**Sam's POV**

"Why's Mia crying Sammy?" Asks Tori when I walk back into the living room.  
"She just didn't want your mummy to leave." I reply and sit Mia on the sofa beside her sisters. "So what are we watching?"  
"Sofia the first!" Shouts Jenny  
"Right... Sofia the first." I repeat  
"Uncle Spike likes it!" Says Tori  
'So, I hear you like Sofia the first.' I text Spike  
'Oh yeah, I love Sofia the first! Not!'  
'So how long do I have to watch this for?'  
'Are you babysitting?'  
'Yep.'  
'Then probably until lunch.'  
'Which is another hour and a half. Great.'  
'Don't worry. The programme will probably change before lunch. You can play with them until then if you want.'  
'Like what?'  
'Dolls. Trains with Lucas. Play outside on the swing set. Anything really.'  
'Got it, thanks.'  
'No problem. Have fun.'  
'Thanks.'  
"So do you guys want to go outside and play for a bit until lunch time?" I ask after the show ends.  
"Lucas no!" Shouts Jenny and jumps off the sofa and snatches a toy off of Lucas. "Don't put my dolly in your mouth! No!" She shouts hitting his hand away as he reaches for it again and he starts to cry, big loud sobs.  
"Jenny! You made Lukey cry!" Shouts Tori climbing off the sofa and reaching for Lucas at the same time as I do.  
"Let me hold him Sammy." Tori says to me.  
"Alright, sit up on the sofa." I say lifting Lucas up and jiggling him around like I had seen Jules do the night before before sitting him on Tori's lap.  
"It's ok Lukey." She says handing him his toy cat.  
"Jenny, that wasn't very nice. Don't hit or snatch from your brother ok?" I say turning to Jenny who nods and walks over to Lucas and kisses his cheek.  
"I sorry Lukey." She says  
"I play outside Sammy?" Asks Mia and I nod.

By the time we had finished playing outside, it was almost time for lunch so I sat the children back in the living room and put the tv back on for them and then went into the kitchen to make lunch. After lunch, Jules still wasn't back so I took everyone upstairs to have a nap like Jules had insisted. When I get back downstairs I see a text from Jules, 'Hey, I'm just about to leave, everything go ok?'  
'Yep. See you soon.' A few minutes later Jules arrives home.  
"Hey," I say as she walks through the door. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean down and kiss her.  
"Mm.. Sam we can't the children." Jules says and pulls away before the kiss got too heated.  
"They're upstairs having naps like you said." I say and Jules leans up and kisses me again this time for longer than usual.  
"Thank you." She whispers when we pull away and keeps her arms wrapped around my neck and hugs me.  
"No problem."  
"And nothing went wrong?" She asks looking up at me.  
"Well, Lucas was sucking on one of Jenny's dolls earlier and she snatched it off him and hit his hand but apart from that nothing." I reply  
"She hit him? Is he ok? She's never done that before, did he try to take it back off her or something?" She says  
"Yeah he's fine. He's absolutely fine, she didn't hit him that hard it was more like a tap and yeah he did try to reach for it."  
"Did you tell her that she shouldn't have done that?" She asks and I nod.  
"Yeah don't worry. How was your session?" I ask changing the subject and leading Jules over to the sofa and sitting her on my lap.  
"Sam what if one of the children comes down?" She asks  
"Then we'll hear them and you can get off, it's fine it's not like we're doing anything. So how was your session?"  
"Fine. I don't like going but it's for the best I guess."  
"Do you have to go back again?" I ask  
"Yeah just for a few more sessions so that they can be sure that I don't have PTSD." I nod and lean down and kiss Jules again.  
"I love you Jules." I say and Jules looks up at me with wide eyes.  
"But Sam, we've only been dating for a few weeks." She says  
"I know but seeing you lying in that hospital bed after you got shot, I realised that I love you." I say and lean down and kiss her again.  
"I love you too Sam."

**AN: Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. There are quite a few scenes from episodes in this chapter. Italics are quotes.**

**Jules' POV**

_"He wasn't going to shoot." Says Sam  
"He was an immediate threat." Ed states  
"It took him 30 seconds to turn the tables and we gave him the upper hand because we trusted him." Says Greg  
"No. I trusted him, you killed him. It didn't have to be like that."  
"He was clearly threatening both Spike and you." Ed says  
"Sam you did great you just, you lost perspective." I say  
"You put yourself right in the line of fire." Says Wordy and everyone starts shouting.  
"Don't you understand? I knew him." Sam shouts at wordy  
"Ok so what do you think he wanted Sam?" asks Greg  
"He wanted to save the arena." Says Sam as Winnie walks in.  
"His military files." She says handing them to me.  
"No. He needed a mission to defend the last place left where things made sense, where things were fair. He wasn't going to hurt me." Sam says stepping forward.  
"We couldn't take that chance." Says Ed  
"You've never taken that chance? We've seen you do it." Says Sam  
"He's got a point you've done it, I've done it but the question is why did you do it? For Darren or for Ben? Maybe you wanted a second chance to save your friend." Spike says and I raise my hand once he has finished.  
"Jules." Says Greg  
"Darren applied to return to service, he wanted to go back."  
"Why was he denied?" asks Ed  
"Because they found him psychologically unfit."  
"Darren was suffering from post-traumatic stress and he wanted to back. Sam what was the last thing he said?" Greg asks turning to Sam.  
"Uh, he said, uh, 'I'm a good solider'." Says Sam, trying to remember exactly what he said.  
"Roll back the tape. Right there, hit the volume. Now." Greg says to Spike who does as he's asked.  
"What did he say?" asks Leah and Spike plays the video again.  
"He said 'see you on the other side'. SYOTOS." States Sam.  
"It's a battle cry." Says Wordy  
"Yeah but not this time. He was saying goodbye to you Sam, that's why he wanted to go back, he thought he should have died with his friends the first time around." Says Greg turning back to Sam who is now flicking through the transcript.  
"He was so tired." He says  
"That's when he knew it was over." I chip in.  
"Sam… his connection with you was real but he knew what he wanted." Says Greg  
"There was nothing else you could have done Sam to change that." Ed says  
"'It has to be you.' He wanted me to kill him."  
"Come on Sam…" starts Greg  
"No it's alright, I get it. Look when I left the field and I joined the SRU, I didn't want to be a point and shoot guy. I didn't want to take people out from a mile away. I wanted to save people, you know, up close and the one guy I should have been able to reach, I mean the one guy, I couldn't. I wasn't objective; I put my team at risk. I don't belong here." _Sam says and walks out of the room. None of us get up to stop him even though I felt like running out of the room after him and comforting my secret boyfriend but I knew I couldn't. I just have to sit here like the rest of the team, but I can't. I push back my chair and follow Sam out of the room.  
"Jules..." starts Ed but Greg cuts him off.  
"Let her go Eddie." I hear him say as I walk down the hallway.  
"Where did Sam go?" I ask Winnie as I approach the desk. She points towards the men's locker room. I thank her and make my way towards it. Out of respect, I knock before entering but getting no reply I walk in anyway.  
"Hey." I say turning the corner and finding Sam clearing out his locker.  
"What?" he asks not turning to look at me. I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head against his back.  
"I love you Sam." I whisper and when he doesn't reply, I just assume that he didn't hear me.  
"Hey you know it's been a pretty rough day do you just wanna stay at my place tonight? I know I said that I didn't want you to but I think I do tonight. You could stay in the guest room. If you want." I say to Sam as he starts to walk towards the showers.  
"No thanks I think I just need some space, I just need a break Jules."  
"A break? From what? The SRU? Us? Sam what are you..."  
"You were right I don't think this will work out," he says and motions between us. "I'm sorry Jules."  
"What? Why?" I ask as he walks away and a few seconds later I hear him turn on the shower, completely ignoring me.  
'He just broke up with me.' I think to myself. I take a deep breath and stop the tears that are threatening to spill before walking out of the locker room, meeting the guys as I do.  
"How is he?" Greg asks  
"Go see for yourself." I say and walk away.

***That evening***

"Come here baby, mama needs a hug." I say to Jenny who runs over to me and climbs onto my lap.  
"Are you sad mama?"  
"Yeah baby mama's sad." I say and kiss the top of her head.  
"Why?"  
"Mama's just feeling sad right now baby that's all." I say  
"Don't be sad! I make mama feel happy again?" She asks and I nod.  
"Sure baby."  
"I draw you a picture mama!" She declares and runs off to do so.  
I go and lift Lucas out of his playpen and then lie back down on the sofa with him sitting on my lap.  
"You'll never leave mummy will you baby boy?" I ask, knowing really that he won't reply but he leans forward and grabs some of my hair in his little fists. "I'll take that as a yes." I say and remove my hair from his fists and lay him on my chest and kiss his forehead as he presses his ear to my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I stroke his head and kiss him again. By the time Jenny, Tori and Mia come into the living room, Lucas is asleep. I smile at them and they all hand me pictures that they had drawn.  
"Thank you, they're beautiful." I whisper so that I don't wake Lucas and lean forward and kiss them all.

***Next day***

"You ok Jules?" Spike asks me when he walks through the front door.  
"No, mama's sad Uncle Spike!" Says Tori.  
"Sad? Why?" Spike asks looking at me with raised eyebrows.  
"Girls why don't you go and play outside for a little bit." I suggest and they run off into the garden.  
"You look like you could use a hug." Spike says and I nod as he wraps his arms around me. I don't know why but I immediately start to cry.  
"Hey, hey don't cry." Spike whispers and leads me over to the sofa where I pull my knees up to my chest and lean into him, still crying.  
"I just feel so... so stupid!" I exclaim  
"Stupid? Why Jules?"  
"Because I started dating this guy that I really liked and I thought he liked me too and I was stupid enough to think that it would actually work and that I could have a relationship with four toddlers at home! Clearly I can't because I just get dumped! Why didn't I learn after Joe that me and relationships just don't mix? Why didn't I learn that all men will just leave?"  
"Hey, I haven't left you." He says rubbing my arm gently.  
"That doesn't count. We're not dating you're just like a big brother to me." I say. "First Joe left me, I hardly ever talk to my brothers any more, all the boyfriends I've had in the past have dumped me and my dad barely talks to me anymore because of the fact that I'm unmarried and have four children. Why, why didn't I learn to stop trusting men, they're just selfish and arrogant and so full of themselves!"  
"Hey! I'm a man and most of the team are as well." Spike says  
"But that doesn't count! You guys are probably the only men I know who aren't all those things. I trust them because I put my life in their hands almost every day not because I'm in love with them!" I all but shout.  
"It was Sam wasn't it? You were dating Sam weren't you?" He asks and I turn and look at him.  
"What? No-I..."  
"Don't lie to me Jules, I know it was Sam."  
"How?" I whisper  
"You were always spending time together and it was kind of obvious really."  
"I love him Spike." I whisper and rest my head against his shoulder and start to cry again.  
"I know Jules, I know. Do you still want to go to the beach today?" He asks  
"Will Sam be there?" I ask  
"Yeah I think so."  
"Then no. I don't think I'd be able to sit on a beach with him for hours on end. Can you just take the children and say I'm not feeling very well, which isn't a lie, I didn't sleep very well last night."  
"Sure, I'll go and get them." He says and goes outside to get the girls while I go upstairs to get Lucas from his crib. By the time I get back downstairs, the girls are all ready to go.  
"Are you not coming mama?" Asks Jenny as Spike and I strap everyone into their car seats.  
"No sweetie mama's not feeling very well." I say and kiss them all on the forehead and close the doors.  
"Please don't kill Sam Spike, leave that to me." I say and Spike chuckles.  
"I can't promise anything. Love ya Jules."  
"Love you too, all of you!" I call back and wave at them until they're out of sight and then go back inside.

**Spike's POV**

"Hey Spike, where's Jules?" Greg asks me as the kids and I sit down on the sand with the rest of the team.  
"She wasn't feeling too good so she's at home." I reply  
"She ok?" Asks Wordy and I nod  
"Yeah she's fine. I think it might have something to do with the fact that her boyfriend broke up with her last night." I reply.  
_"Maybe they weren't meant to be." Says Sarge  
"You know they never really looked like a couple to me." Ed chips in as Sam walks away.  
"How'd you know there was something up?" Sarge asks  
"I figured it out."  
"How'd you do that?" I ask  
"Because I'm special that way." Ed replies making us all laugh.  
"Yes you are, yes you are."_  
"So Sam, what happened with you and Jules yesterday? She seemed pretty upset when she left the locker room." Ed asks later in the day.  
"Nothing." He replies  
"Really? Nothing at all?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"Nope. Why?"  
"Just wondering." I reply.  
After a full day at the beach, the children fall asleep on the car ride home. When I arrive at Jules' house she's standing at the front door.  
"Hey, I saw you pull up. Are they asleep?" She asks  
"Yep. Fell asleep almost as soon as we left the car park." I say as Jules walks down the steps towards us. We each take a twin, Jules takes Lucas and I take Mia and we take them inside at put them in their beds.  
"So, you didn't kill Sam did you?" Jules asks just as I'm about to leave.  
"Nope. Ed picked up on the fact that you looked pretty upset yesterday when you came out of our locker room though and asked Sam about it."  
"Really? What did Sam say?"  
"That nothing happened." I say and Jules nods slowly.  
"Ok, well I'll see you later, thanks for taking the children today." She says and hugs me.  
"No problem, I'll see you later." I say and hug her back before walking down the steps and driving off.

***Few weeks later***

_"This didn't have to happen. This did not have to happen." I say  
"There are always variables that we can't anticipate." Greg says  
"But Sarge we could have saved them both." I say  
"There was no way we could know." Says Sam  
"11:06am, Callaghan, boss threat is low I can do this, I can access. Braddock, she wants the truth, she's responding give me a shot." I say  
"It was a risk either way." Sam says  
"Blah blah blah blah blah blah, 11:09am, alpha one and two explosive enter through black Charlie three." I say  
"I had a connection; she did not have to be subdued by force." States Sam  
"Subject was lying prone on the floor, a knife wound to the chest." I say  
"We know Jules we were there." States Greg  
"11:17am, subject in critical condition, taken to hospital."  
"We were there." Repeats Wordy  
"I had eyes in there was time to get in, the knife was down." I say  
"And then the hostage escalated." Sam says  
"Which she wouldn't have if we had already gone in." I say  
"Sam you were the negotiator, it's your right to call it how you see it, we can't second guess whether an earlier tactical response might have had a different outcome." Greg says  
"Due respect sir but it came down to talk or tactics and you're the one that called talk." Says Wordy  
"That's right." Greg agrees  
"Because maybe that's the call a negotiator would make." Wordy says  
"Whoa, whoa!" Spike shouts at Wordy  
"I'm just saying alright? I wanna know what Ed would have done." Wordy shouts back  
"It was the Sarge's call." Says Spike  
"I wanna know too." Say Leah  
"Sometimes you do everything right, things still go wrong. That's the job. The situation was grey and the boss made a black and white call. We saved the hostage. Period." Ed says  
"Uh sorry, the hospital just called, Sarah Scott. The doctors got her stabilised she's gonna be alright." Kira says opening the door.  
"That's great Kira thanks for letting us know." Says Greg  
"Ok." She says and walks out again  
"Well ok then. That's good. Right?" asks Spike trying to lighten the mood._

***Next day*(I've given Spike Sam's lines in this part)**

_"Spike I need to get a hold of Maggie's parole officer, Grant Levy." I say to Spike as I enter the truck and give Sam an awkward smile.  
"I'll see if I can track him down for you. You alright?" he asks turning and looking at me briefly before turning back to the computer.  
"Yeah I just overstepped a little with the boss." I reply  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's harsh on the subject and I called him on it." I say  
"Didn't go over well?" he asks  
"Struck a nerve. I should have kept my mouth shut." I say and he chuckles quietly  
"Why start now?" he asks  
"Thanks."  
"No it's good. I like that you speak your mind." He says  
"Really?" I ask and he nods._

***Later* (Again Spike has Sam's lines)**

_"Jules, hey Jules." Spike calls after me and falls into place beside me._

_"Hey." I say and turn and smile at him._

_"Things with you and the boss ok?" he asks_

_"Yeah, yeah they're all good." I reply_

_"So, you have big plans for tonight?" he asks_

_"Yeah huge! Going grocery shopping _which is going to be fun with four toddlers to watch_ and then some laundry."_

_"Exciting!" he says and we both laugh._

_"What about you?" I ask_

_"I was just gonna grab a beer, watch the game." He says_

_"Hey thanks, for before, you know, um speaking my mind." I say_

_"Well people should, right?" he asks and I nod._

_"Have fun watching your game."_

_"See you tomorrow." He calls after me and I turn and wave._

**AN: So I changed some of the lines to fit. Sorry about the mixing around of episodes, I know they're not in order but oh well! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: Thanks giggles811 and Ealasaid Una for your reviews :)**

***6 months later***

**Flashback - Jules' POV**

_"Joe I'm, I'm pregnant again." I whisper rocking a sleeping four month old Tori in my arms.  
"Yeah? Good." Comes his reply but his eyes never move from the tv.  
"Joe do you not understand? By the time this baby is born the twins will only just have turned one. That means that we'll have three babies to look after. How on earth are we going to do that?" I ask making Joe finally turn and look at me.  
"I don't know Juliana but its not my problem because you're the ones who's pregnant. Not me."  
"But you're their father, you've got to care. You've got to help me, which you're not doing at the moment anyway. You're the one who got me pregnant in the first place. You've got to buck up your ideas if you want me to keep you around." I say making him practically jump up from the sofa and stride towards me before slapping me hard across the face.  
"Wha-what did you just do?" I ask shocked that he would hit me so hard.  
"Don't ever threaten to leave me again. Got it? If not I'll happily take the girls and go. You don't tell anyone about this conversation alright? Or there will be consequences." He hisses and pushes me back by my shoulder and sits back down on the sofa._

_"Hey how'd you get that mark on your cheek?" Wordy asks me as we work out later that day.  
"Oh I was just being clumsy and banged it." I say hoping that he will buy my very bad lie.  
"That looks more like a hand mark to me. Did Joe hit you Jules?" He asks and I shake my head. "Jules if he hit you we can help."  
"It was an accident he was just trying to get a fly away and accidentally hit my cheek." I say again hoping that Wordy will buy my lie.  
"He hits hard then." Wordy comments and I nod.  
"Yeah, I know." I whisper as we go back to working out._

**Ed's POV**

The call that we had today had involved a father trying to get his children back from his ex and I could see that it had struck a nerve with Jules and that she was clearly upset when we got back to HQ. After our shift, I go and knock on the door to the girls' locker room.  
"Decent!" She calls and I open the door.  
"Hey we're heading to the goose, you coming?" I ask walking in.  
"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll be there in a minute." She says standing a photo frame with a picture of her with the children back on the shelf in her locker.  
"Always a little tougher when children are involved isn't?" I ask and she nods.  
"So much harder. You know what the call today made me think?" She asks  
"No what?" I ask  
"That maybe I should have gone and spoken to Joe after Luke was born. Try and fix things between us. Work something out so that even though we're not together he still sees the children because I'm scared, I'm so scared, that one day I'll come home and they're gone because he's taken them from me."  
"That would never happen Jules."  
"You don't know that. I don't know that. No one knows that Ed and that's the problem!" She says and sits back down on the bench.  
"He is not going to take the children from you. I promise." I say sitting down beside her and she turns and looks at me.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. Now come on, I think everyone's waiting for us and they're going to be wondering what we're doing." I say and pull her up off the bench.

The next day, our shift had just started when we got a hot call.  
"Team one gear up! Hostage situation at Sunnyside day care centre." (AN: Yes this is an actual day care centre in Toronto :))  
"No." Whispers Jules and we all turn and look at her.  
"What? What is it Jules?" I ask  
"That's were the girls and Lucas go." Spike answers for her.  
"Ok, everything's going to be fine Jules, I'm sure that they're perfectly fine in a completely different area of the centre to where the subject is." Greg comforts and Jules shakes her head.  
"There is no other place. It's open plan, the only other rooms are the kitchen and office which are closed off to children and the toilets." She says as we get into the SUV's and start to drive off.  
"Then lets just hope that they're in the toilets or hiding." Says Greg.

"Ed sierra one, Sam sierra two. Wordy, Leah get me eyes and ears in. Jules and Spike, truck." Sarge shouts when we get to the scene.  
"But sarge my children are in there. I need to be there to get them out." Jules insists.  
"And your mind will be put at ease as soon as we get eyes in and you see them." Greg says and pushes her gently in the direction of the truck.  
"First set of eyes in." Says Wordy and I can practically hear Jules rushing over to the computer screen.  
"No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Ed you promised. You promised he wouldn't take them." She says  
"What? Jules what are you talking about?" I ask not remembering our conversation from yesterday.  
"You promised me that he wouldn't take them." Jules repeats  
"Who's he Jules?" Asks Sam  
"Joe! Joe is the one holding everyone hostage and he's got Tori, Jenny, Mia and Lucas standing in front of him with a gun pointed at them." Jules says  
"Ok. Jules listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get them out." Greg reassures her.

**No ones POV**

"It's ok baby, it's ok. Don't cry." Joe says to Tori wiping her tears away.  
"I don't know who you are. Mummy told me not to talk to strangers." Tori says stepping back  
"Well I'm not a stranger, I'm your daddy." Joe says  
"No you're not. My daddy doesn't know who we are. He doesn't live with us." Jenny chips in  
"And who told you that? Your mummy?" Asks Joe  
"Yes." She replies  
"Mama said daddy no love us." Sniffles Mia and at the word 'mama' Lucas bursts into loud, angry sobs.  
"Mama! Mama!" He screams and Tori bends down to comfort him.  
"Don't move! Do not move!" Joe shouts pointing the gun at Tori making lots of the children start crying.  
"This is Sargent Greg Parker with the police strategic response unit. I will be ringing the office phone in a minute I would really appreciate it if you picked up. Thank you."  
"Grandpa!" Tori shouts  
"Be quiet." Demands Joe  
"No! I want mama!" Shouts Tori and starts running towards the door. Joe grabs her by the hood of her jumper and pulls her back forcefully.  
"No! Let me go! No!" Tori shouts as Joe pushes her backwards and she goes flying backwards and falls onto the floor.  
"Tori!" Shouts Jenny as Tori's loud sobs fill the air.  
"No. Stop now." Shouts Joe slapping Jenny across the face making her cry as well which sets Mia and Lucas off just as the phone rings.  
"What?" Joe demands  
"This is Sargent Greg Parker. Thank you for picking up. Is this Joe Simmons?"  
"Yes." Joe replies  
"Good. We heard some crying just now. Is everything ok?"  
"Everything's fine but I need a car to take my children home in and I need your men to fall back."  
"I'll see what I can do. Can you let me talk to one of the children that are crying to make sure that they're ok?"  
"No. No you can't. You can do what I need you to do." He demands.

"Sarge I need to get in there. Tori and Jenny are hurt." Says Jules opening the door of the truck and rushing out.  
"Jules no! No stop!" Shouts Wordy running after her and grabbing her around the waist and lifting her in the air.  
"Wordy let go! Let go of me! Let. Go." Jules screams  
"Um, guys I think you should see this." Says Spike a little while later.  
"What is it Spike?" Asks Ed as Wordy finally lets Jules go so she can look at what Spike is looking at on the computer screen.  
"Joe has the gun pointed at one of the teachers head, the teacher tried to get to the office." He says  
"Sierra one do you have the solution?" Asks Greg  
"No joy." Ed says  
"Sierra two?" Asks Greg  
"I have the solution." Sam says  
"Subject is escalating." Spike states  
"Sierra two await my Scorpio." Dare demands  
"Scorpio."

***Meanwhile inside***

"Please let us go." One of the teachers asks  
"No. Not until I can take my children home with me." Joe says turning and pointing the gun at her.  
"But what if that doesn't happen?"  
"It will. Trust me it will." Joe says and turns his attention back to the window watching through the blinds as Jules runs forwards and gets pulled back by another officer. Once his back is turned, the teacher snuck round the side of him and runs towards the door to the office.  
"Don't move. Don't move a muscle!" Shouts Joe and points the gun at her head. She slowly turns around and Joe puts his finger on the trigger but before he can move any more, Joe gets shot and the team file in. Jules immediately runs over to the girls and Lucas.  
"It's ok, it's ok mummy's got you." Jules whispers wrapping her arms around the children and holding them close to her.  
"Mama I scared." Says Mia  
"I know baby I know but it's all over now and mummy's going to take you home. Everything is going to be fine. Are you hurting?" She asks turning to Tori and Jenny.  
"I ok mama." Says Jenny and Tori shakes her head.  
"The floor is padded and she didn't hit the floor very hard." Explains one of the teachers and Jules nods and thanks her.  
"Come on let's get the kids out of here." Suggests Greg picking up the twins as Jules picks up Mia and Lucas.

**Jules' POV**

Greg and I carry the girls and Lucas out to my car that Leah had driven here a few minutes before.  
"Look, look who mummy's got. Mummy's got kitty Lukey." I say to Lucas handing him his toy cat and putting his dummy in his mouth to try and stop him from crying.  
"Are they ok Jules?" Asks Leah coming up behind me.  
"Yeah, yeah they're fine." I say and Mia reaches out for Leah who picks her up and hugs her.  
"Good, I'm glad. Sarge said that he'll debrief you later so that you can take the children home now." She says  
"Thanks. Tell sarge and everyone else thanks as well." I say and take Mia back off Leah and strap her and her brother and sisters into their car seats before getting into the drivers side and driving off.

A few hours after I arrive home, sarge arrives to debrief with me and a few hours after that the doorbell rings again. This time it's Sam.  
"Hey I just wanted to check you and the children were all ok." He says and I nod and indicate that he can come in. "I didn't see you back at HQ."  
"No sarge said I could bring the children home and he came and debriefed me a while ago. Everything go ok with SIU?" I ask  
"Yeah I've been cleared. So are the children in bed?"  
"Yeah whether they'll stay that way is another thing completely. Thanks by the way. I think that I should hopefully be able to sleep at night now that I know that he can't hurt us anymore." I say and hand Sam a beer.  
"No problem. Listen, Jules, what I said that night, I'm sorry. Jules I still love you and if you're willing to give me a second chance, I promise I would never hurt you again. Ever." He says and sits down beside me on the sofa.  
"I don't know Sam. I still love you too, I love you so much but I'm just scared you know." I say as Sam leans down and kisses me softly and quickly on the lips before pulling back and sitting up.  
"Sorry, uh I..." He starts but I cut him off.  
"It's fine." I say and lean up and kiss him softly at first and then more passionately.  
"So, what does this mean?" Sam asks when we break apart.  
"That I still love you and want us to start out relationship again." I say and kiss him again.

Sam and I are sitting watching a film when I hear little footsteps coming down the stairs. Sam goes to move his arm from around my shoulders but I shake my head.  
"They'll find out soon enough anyway." I say and Sam nods and smiles as Tori reaches the bottom of the stairs.  
"Mama." She says as I get up and lift her over the gate.  
"Yes baby?"  
"Was that man really my daddy?" She asks as I sway slightly, rocking her in my arms.  
"Yeah, he was. But that doesn't matter because he didn't love you but mummy does. Mummy loves you so so much Tori and I will never let anyone ever hurt you ever again." I say as she rests her head on my shoulder and swiftly falls back to sleep. I carry her back upstairs and check on Jenny, Mia and Lucas before going back downstairs to Sam.  
"Everything ok?" He asks and I nod and snuggle into his side.  
"Yeah, everything's fine now." I reply

***A week later***

"Come on Lucas." I hear Jenny say a few seconds before both her and Lucas appear on the other side of the kitchen baby gate with Lucas sitting awkwardly in one of her baby prams which was clearly way too small for him.  
"Sweetie what's Lucas doing in your pram?" I ask reaching over the gate and lifting Lucas out of the pram and onto the floor.  
"He's my baba mama." She explains  
"Right." I say  
"There are monsters in my room and Sammy needs to scare them away." She says and Sam and I glance at each other before looking back down at Jenny.  
"Ok well why don't you go and sit in the living room for a bit and I'll go and find my monster killing spray." Suggests Sam and I turn and raise my eyebrows at him but Jenny seems to buy it and walks off into the living room.  
"Monster killing spray?" I ask and he nods  
"We made this back at home when my sisters were little and we went around pretending to be monster hunters, much cooler than it sounds." He explains "All I need is a water sprayer and a sharpie pen." I get what Sam needs and watch as he writes 'monster killing spray' on the bottle.  
"Did you know anything about monsters Lucas?" I ask Lucas who is still standing clutching the bars of the gate and staring up at us. He shakes his head and waves his toy cat at us.  
"Didn't think so." I say and lift him up and then follow Sam as he takes Jenny upstairs and pretends to spray 'monster killing spray' in all the places that Jenny tells him to.  
"There! All done! No more monsters now Jen!" He exclaims and Jenny jumps into his arms and hugs him.  
"Thank you Sammy!" She says. So now my daughters room is monster free!

**AN: So I found it quite hard to write the part where Joe takes everyone in the day care hostage so sorry if its unrealistic or whatever :) please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. So this is just a filler chapter, it's going to be all of Jules' children's birthdays in one chapter. Set after Slow Burn :)**

**22nd May - Lucas' 2nd birthday**

The night before Lucas' birthday, there was a mad rush in the Callaghan household to get all the presents wrapped and the big foam play shapes out and the party decorations up and ready for the party the next day.  
"Ok so what do you need me to do next?" Sam asks Jules after he had finished wrapping the last of the presents.  
"Bunting. I need you to hang the bunting up while I check that all the food and drinks are ready." She says and Sam nods and gets to work on the bunting.  
"We're not having a house party for the girls, right?" Sam clarifies and Jules nods even though he can't see her.  
"Yeah we're going to a pottery painting place and then the park for a picnic for the twins and for Mia, a party at that play place in town; it has a princess room that you eat in." Jules explains  
"So why is Lucas' party here?" Sam asks "I thought you hated having to organise house parties."  
"I do." Jules replied "But it's kind of a tradition to have the second birthday party here with all the foam shapes that we rented. I did it for both the twins and Mia."  
"Who helped you set all this up before?" Sam asked  
"Spike." She replied "Speaking of Spike, he's coming by earlier than everyone else to help get the rest if the things ready and the bouncy castle guy is coming at 10, that ok?"  
"Yeah that's fine." Sam said hanging up the last bit of bunting. "You ready to go to bed now?"  
"Yep." Replied Jules making her way upstairs with Sam. They went about their nightly routine and got into bed. Ever since the team found about Sam and Jules' relationship, Sam had been staying with Jules and the children.

"I can't believe my baby boy is two today!" Jules whispered as they lay in bed the next morning. "It feels like only yesterday that I brought him home from the hospital." Sam was about to reply when the bedroom door swung open and the twins ran in.  
"Come on! Get up! Lucas is awake we need to go and get him so he can open his presents!" Shouts Jenny before running out of the room again with Tori close behind her.  
"Well, I think we'd better get up don't you." Jules says to Sam who nods and chuckles and then follows Jules out of the room. After everyone is up and ready, Spike arrived and soon after him, the bouncy castle guy who dropped off and blew up a bouncy castle that Jules had rented for the day. The day went smoothly, as Jules had hoped it would and Lucas was once again spoiled by team one and their families.

**1st July - the twins' 4th birthday**

The twins birthday party was a lot easier for Jules and Sam to organise. All they had to do this time was make sure that the presents were wrapped and the picnic food ready and turn up on time to the pottery painting place which proved to be the hardest part. The morning of the twins birthday, Mia had been in a dreadful mood and was refusing to do anything that Jules, Sam and Spike (who was called in to help) told her to. Her reply to every question she was asked was 'no' whether it was a 'yes or no' question or not. Eventually Jules got fed up of battling with the two year old and picked her up, walking out the front door, strapping her into her car seat and ignoring all of her screams and protests.  
"Just so you know, if she's anything like this when she's a teenager and PMSing, she's going to be staying with you." Jules warned Spike as they got into their cars and drove to the pottery place.

"Why is Mia in a bad mood mummy?" Tori asked Jules when they arrived at the pottery place with a still moody Mia.  
"I don't know baby but don't worry about it just enjoy your birthday ok?" Jules replied kissing Tori on the head and showing her which pieces of pottery she could choose from.  
"Come on then Mia lets choose you something to paint." Suggests Jules picking Mia up and carrying her over to the shelves. "Would you like to paint a cat, or a doggy, or you could have a rabbit, or a dolphin, or even a fairy?"  
"No." Mia replied and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Ok that's it." Said Jules pulling a spare chair away from the table and placing it away from where everyone else was. "I am not going to put up with you being stroppy. This is your sisters' birthday and you are not going to spoil it by being naughty so you can sit here and when you feel like you're in a better mood come and see me." Jules said sitting Mia in the chair and then walking away. A few minutes later Mia comes over to Jules and apologises.  
"I sorry mama." She says giving Jules a hug.  
"That's ok, are you going to be a good girl now?" Jules asks and Mia nods. "Good lets go and choose your piece of pottery then."

After everyone had chosen a piece of pottery and had painted it, they walked to the park where they had a picnic lunch and the children played while the adults all chatted.  
"So why will Mia be coming and staying with me if she's anything like she was this morning when she's a teenager and PMSing?" Spike asks Jules which made the team all look at them with confused expressions.  
"Because you're her godfather." Jules replied shrugging her shoulders.  
"Yeah but Winnie's her godmother." Spike said  
"But I wouldn't leave Winnie with Mia if Mia was like that! Winnie would probably take back her decision to be her godmother!" Jules exclaimed  
"I'm sure she's not that bad." Winnie said  
"Oh trust me she was!" Said Spike "Anyway, so you wouldn't leave her with Winnie but you would leave her with me?" Spike clarified  
"Yep!" Said Jules making everyone laugh. By the end of the day, all the children were exhausted from all the playing that they did and Lucas and the girls all fell asleep in the car on the way home. The twins, just like Lucas, had been spoilt by the team and now had lots more toys and games to grow to their ever growing collection.

**14th July - Mia's 3rd birthday**

Mia's birthday party was even easier to organise than the other two; all Sam and Jules had to do was wrap the presents and drive to the play place which was a lot less stressful than the twins' party as everyone was in a good mood. When they arrived at the play place, all the children were given wristbands indicating that they were at Mia's party and put their shoes into a big plastic basket and then they went off to play. A few minutes into the party, Jenny came over to where the adults were sitting, holding a crying Lucas' hand.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Jules asks lifting Lucas onto her lap.  
"Meow!" He exclaimed and buried his head in Jules' chest.  
"Meow?" Asked Jules before it registered to her that he was talking about his toy cat. "What about meow buddy?"  
"He can't find her. We looked everywhere but we can't find her." Jenny said hugging Lucas.  
"I didn't think he took her with him." Said Winnie and Sam shook his head.  
"He didn't, she's still in the bag Lukey." Sam explains pulling Lucas' toy from the bag and handing it to him.  
"Ta." Says Lucas burying his face into the cats fur.  
"Do you want to stay with mummy or go and play with Jenny?" Jules asks Lucas.  
"Jenny." He replies handing meow to Jules and taking Jenny's hand as they walk back towards the play area.

After playing for a few hours, everyone makes their way upstairs to the dining rooms.  
"Look Uncle Spike! Princesses!" Mia exclaims dragging Spike into the room where he lifts her into the pretend throne at the head of the table and places a plastic crown on her head before taking a picture. Once everyone had finished eating, they all sat and played some party games and then Mia opened all her presents and just like her brother and sisters, was spoilt by the team once again.

"That's it. No more birthdays for another year!" Jules said as she and Sam lay in bed that evening.  
"What, no more birthday parties to organise?" Sam asks laughing. "I was enjoying all of them!"  
"Yeah right! If I remember rightly, you were the one asking me after Lucas' party how many we had left!" Said Jules laughing as well.  
"You're right. I love you Jules." He said  
"I love you too Sammy." Jules replied leaning over and turning off the beside lamp.

**Authors note: Please review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews :) there are lots of scenes from we take care of our own in this chapter and some flashbacks as well. Italics as always are quotes.**

**Disclaimer: Keep forgetting to do this but I don't own flashpoint or any of the characters only the characters I've made up.**

***Flashback***

_"Jules." Greets Sarge as he walks past Jules in the gun cage.  
"Hey boss?" she replies  
"Yeah?" he says turning around.  
"You're a father."  
"I am."  
"Do you find it hard being a cop?" Jules asks  
"You mean not knowing when you'll come home at night, if you'll come home at all. Trying to stay involved in your kids life, trying to protect them. Not being able to arrest the kids that are mean to them. It's a piece of cake. You and _Joe_ thinking about it?" he replies  
"It's come up." Jules says  
"You'll make a good mum Jules."  
"Do you think I'll still make a good cop?"  
"You need me to answer that? Uncle Spike, Uncle Ed, we'll have the kids back." Sarge says before walking out of the room._

***End of flashback***

_"So?" Asks Sam getting up from the table as Jules walks through the door to the cafe and she nods at him. "Here here here, have a seat, have a seat." He says guiding her towards the spare seat at the table.  
"I can sit." She says sitting down beside Mia and kissing her cheek.  
"Do you want me to get you a tea? Like a herbal tea or something?" Sam asks  
"I don't need a herbal tea, I can sit and you're not allowed to do that; treat me like I need bubble wrap or something. _I've had four children already Sam. Lucas no don't do that." Jules says pulling a salt shaker that Lucas had picked off the table and was about to tip on the floor, out of his hand._ "I'm the same ok? I don't want you to change on me. Everything's the same."  
"So the doctor's sure? There's..." Sam starts  
"Yeah she's sure. I can't even believe, I mean what are the chances? We were so careful. It's like .001%." Says Jules  
"You've always been exceptional." Says Sam making them both laugh. _  
"Mama what you and dada talking about?" Jenny asks looking up from the picture she was drawing. Jules and Sam glance at each other before Jules answers.  
"Well sweetie, mummy has a baby growing in her tummy." Jules replied  
"How did the baby get in your tummy mama?" Tori asks  
"Do you remember what mummy told you when Lucas was in mummy's tummy?" Jules asks and both girls shake their heads. "Well, when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much they have a special hug and then a baby is magically in the Mummy's tummy. And then when the baby is ready to be born a birdie called a stork comes and gives the Mummy and Daddy the baby." The girls nod and turn their attention back to their drawings.  
_"I don't wanna let the team down." Jules says a few minutes later.  
"Hey, don't worry about the team ok? This is bigger. How do you feel?" Sam replies  
"I feel really scared. _Iknow that I've had four children before but I'm still scared you know?" _Jules says and Sam nods.  
"What else?" He asks  
"I can't believe..." Jules starts  
"Believe what?" Sam asks  
"I can't believe how much I want this baby." Jules finishes and leans up and captures Sam lips with hers.  
"Me too." He says when they break away.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah." Sam repeats and kisses Jules again. _  
"No kissy mama!" Exclaims Mia pulling on Jules' arm causing Jules to turn and smile at her and Sam to chuckle quietly to himself.  
"Sorry baby." Says Jules taking Mia's little hand in hers and kissing it whilst holding Sam's hand in the other.

_"So what are the rules?" Sam asks as they walk through the SRU building.  
"Well officially I can stay on the force right up until the end." Jules replies  
"Yeah sure, if you're on a desk but when are we going to tell them?"  
"Sam it's too soon. I'm only seven weeks. Most people wait until after their 1st trimester to tell people."_

***Flashback***

"So, Joe and I asked you all over here to tell you some good news." Jules says as the team and their families all sit around her and Joe's dining room table, she glances at Joe who ignores her as always and continues to look at his phone. "We're pregnant! We're having twins!" Everyone gets up and congratulates Jules and out of the corner of his eye, Spike watches as Joe just sits in the same spot, not even moving.  
"So how are you feeling about being a dad?" Spike asks Joe in a loud voice, loud enough to attract everyone's attention.  
"Fine." Comes Joe's reply and Jules sends him a pleading look.  
"Joey please, can you just answer with more than one word?" Jules whispers to Joe.  
"Why should I?" Joe asks, still not looking up from his phone.  
"Because everyone's here to celebrate with us and it makes you sound rude so please Joe just put your phone down and hold at least a small conversation with mike, please?"  
"Fine. I'm very happy with the fact that Juliana is having twins officer Scarlatti thanks for asking." Joe says before picking up his phone that he had briefly placed on the table and pushing his chair back and walking into the living room.  
"Joe please, just come and sit back down with us, please Joe you don't have to say anything just come and sit with us." Jules calls on the verge of tears.  
"Nope. I'm good thanks." He calls, getting up and grabbing his coat before walking out the front door.

***End of flashback***

_"But what about your job?"  
"I don't wanna say anything yet. I don't want people checking in, getting all overprotective. I don't wanna throw anybody off their game."  
"But you can't just pretend nothing's changed."  
"Sam look at me. I'm just as qualified as I was two months ago."  
"So this is just another day?" He asks  
"Yes." Says Jules as Ed walks by.  
"Ready to keep the peace?" He calls  
"Let's do it." Jules calls back._

_"Did you find the car?" Jules asks as she answers the phone.  
"Uh, not yet. I was just checking in." Sam replies  
"You need to talk to Sarge, your radio broke?" Jules asks  
"No I mean with you."  
"No no no Sam. This is not how this is going to go." _Jules says sighing, she had wanted something like this to happen when she was pregnant the first time around but now that it was happening, she didn't want it anymore. Not one for wanting attention, it was rare for Jules to even tell people what was bothering her as when they did, they always went a little overboard and got overprotective which was why she didn't want to tell the team yet, she wouldn't be to cope with the whole team being protective over her, Sam she could cope with but not the whole team just yet.

***Flashback (this happens before the previous flashback)***

Two months after her conversation with Sarge in the gun cage, Jules found herself standing on Greg's porch, knocking on his front door.  
"Jules, hey come in." He says when he answers, opening the door wider. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"  
"No thanks." Jules says  
"Juliana Callaghan, refusing coffee? Something's got to be wrong! Are you feeling ok?" He teases sitting down beside her on the sofa. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"  
"Uh yeah, there was. You know a couple of months ago you asked me if Joe and I were thinking about having a baby?" Jules asks and waits for Greg to nod before continuing. "Well I'd actually found out that morning that I'm pregnant, with twins."  
"Congratulations! That's great news! Although you do realise that you're going to be in the truck." Greg says leaning over and hugging Jules.  
"Thanks and I know, I kind of expected that." She says  
"So how's Joe coping with the fact that he's going to be a dad?" Greg asks and Jules falls silent and the smile disappears from her face. "Jules?"  
"He uh, he said 'good' and then turned back to the tv." She said after sitting in silence for a while.  
"And what else?"  
"Nothing. That's the thing. He's said and done nothing. It's like he doesn't even care! I told him about the call we had the other day, where the subject pointed the gun at me and all he did was ignore me. He didn't even check I was ok. He's started sleeping in the spare room, he's refusing to help me pick out the furniture for the nursery, he comes home drunk most evenings, he never calls me at work like I've heard Sophie and Shelley do and I know that they're women and Joe's a guy but that doesn't mean that he can't show a little concern and love for me, the mother of his children, the women who is carrying his children inside of her. All I want is for him to kiss me goodnight, hug me, call me at work to see how I'm doing, to check that I'm ok. I don't want to be one of those women who beg their boyfriends for attention I just want him to care. I just want him to love me the way I love him. That's all I want sarge! Is that too much to ask for?" By the time Jules had finished her little rant, she's in tears.  
"Hey, hey don't cry. Ssh." Greg comforts wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest and eventually fell asleep.

***End of flashback***

_"Jules I just…"  
"I'm fine Sam."  
"I just wanna know how you're doing."  
"I'm doing my job."  
"Sam we got something." Calls Spike  
"Yeah me too." Sam says to Jules before hanging up._

_"Hey." Jules says  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asks  
"You're right, it does change things. I could have lost you today." Jules replies  
"Jules you could lose me any day."  
"I know. I get that part. But the two of us could have lost you today."  
"How do you think I would feel if that was you out there? I can't tell you not to do your job." Says Sam  
"Then I can't tell you either." She says  
"We gotta tell the team."  
"Tomorrow." Jules says as Sam leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. "Go to the store and get bubble wrap?" she asks as the leave the building.  
"Yeah and some tea?"  
"Herbal?"  
"I could use a cup."  
"Ok."_

***Flashback***

"Joey, would you mind getting me a herbal tea please?" Jules calls to Joe from the sofa.  
"Get it yourself." He shouts from the kitchen.  
"Joe remember what the doctor said this morning? I'm not suppose to be on my feet, I'm suppose to be resting so please can I just have a herbal tea?" She calls back, rubbing her stomach as one of the twins kicks her as hard as possible. A few minutes later Joe walks back into the room with a mug in his hand.  
"There. Happy now?" He asks giving it to Jules.  
"Um, Joe, this is coffee. I can't drink coffee." She says quietly  
"Well it's what you asked for." He says  
"No, I asked for a herbal tea." She says  
"Well if you want a herbal tea then go and make it yourself!" Shouts Joe snatching the mug out of Jules' hand and throwing it to the floor before storming out of the house. Jules looks down and sees blood dripping down her hand. She curses under her breath and picks up her phone and calls Spike. The call goes to voicemail so she tries Greg who's phone also goes to voicemail. Next she tries Ed.  
"Come on Ed, pick up, pick up." She mutters  
"Jules?" Ed says as he answers the phone. "Everything ok?"  
"Why do you always assume that something's wrong when I call you?" She asks laughing  
"Because something always is wrong." He replies  
"Eddie who's on the phone?" Sophie calls  
"It's Jules." Ed shouts back.  
"Oh ok, say hi from me!" Sophie calls  
"I think she probably heard you. Did you hear that?" Ed asks and Jules chuckles.  
"Yep, I heard that! Ed do you think you could come over, I've been a bit of an idiot and dropped my mug and Joe just left and I cut my hand when I dropped the mug."  
"Yeah ok, go and put your hand under water and I'll be there in a few minutes." Says Ed before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Ed arrives and lets himself in with the spare key that Jules keeps under the mat.  
"Jules?" He calls  
"Kitchen." She calls back and he follows her voice into the kitchen.  
"Lets see what you've done then." He says putting his keys down on the side and lifting Jules' hand to see what she had done. "It's not deep so you won't need stitches I'll just put a bandage on it."  
"Thanks. Top left hand cupboard. Thanks for coming Eddie."  
"Anytime. You cleaned up the cup?" He asks as he bandages Jules' hand as she shakes her head.  
"Good, I'll do it. Just sit down and rest." He says guiding her to one of the seats at the island.  
"Thanks." She says rubbing her stomach as one of the twins kick again.  
"Coffee? Really Jules? You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee." Ed calls from the living room and Jules closes her eyes and bites her lip. She hadn't thought of how to explain that.  
"Yeah um, Joe left his mug on table when he left so I went to take it into the kitchen and the front door slammed because of the wind as Joe closed it and it made me jump and drop the mug." She says hoping that he would believe her.  
"For some reason I don't believe you but I'll take your word for it. You gonna be ok here on your own tonight?" He says coming back into the kitchen with a plastic bag with the parts of the mug in it.  
"Yeah yeah I'll be fine. Thanks for coming Eddie, say hi to Sophie and Clark for me." She says as she walks Ed to the door.  
"Will do, stay off your feet and be careful ok?" He says kissing her forehead and hugging her before leaving.

***End of flashback***

**AN: Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews :)**

"Are you sure you're ok doing this? I mean do you really want to spend your Saturday night here? Are you -"  
"Jules it's fine, we'll be fine." Clark cuts Jules off.  
"Are you -"  
"Jules. Trust us, Lucas and Mia are in bed, we'll put the twins down to bed at 7 like you said." Dean says cutting Jules off again.  
"Jules they'll be ok, it's only for a couple of hours, you can ring or text the boys if you feel the need to. We have a reservation so lets go." Sam says  
"Ok but, ring me if anything, anything goes wrong." Jules says as Sam gently pulls her towards the door.  
"We will have fun!" Calls Clark as Sam and Jules leave. "So girls what do you want to do before you go to bed, we've got an hour."  
"Play." Says Jenny pulling Clark towards her dolls.  
"What about you Tori?" Dean asks kneeling down in front of her.  
"Can we play with the play dough?" She asks  
"Sure, why don't we go and set it up on the table so that we don't get it everywhere." Dean suggests and Tori nods and gets the play dough and follows Dean into the dining room.  
"My mama's going to have a baby. It's in her tummy just like me and Jenny and Mia and Lukey were." Tori says as she sets up the play dough.  
"I know. Are you excited?" He asks taking the blue play dough and starting to roll it out.  
"Yeah. Dada says that the baby is going to be like Lukey or like me or Mia or Jenny but we no know yet." Tori says taking the pink play dough and copying Dean.  
"That's cool. Are you going to help your mummy and daddy with your baby brother or sister?"  
"Yes. We going to play with play dough together like me and you are." She explains. "What you making?"  
"What do you want me to make?" Dean asks  
"Spaghetti and meatballs! I make cookies." She says and Dean nods and does as she asks.

***Meanwhile at the restaurant***

"How you feeling Jules?" Sam asks  
"I'm ok." She says checking her phone for what seems like the hundredth time.  
"Jules the boys will ring I there's anything wrong. Why only ok? Are you feeling sick, you not feeling very well?" He asks and she shakes her head.  
"No I'm fine, I just...it's nothing just forget it." She says rubbing her stomach.  
"Jules something obviously wrong, you've been really quiet and distant for the past few days, since you found out you're pregnant really." Sam says taking Jules' hand and bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.  
"I'm-I'm scared." She says holding her palms against her eyes to try and stop the tears that are threatening to flow.  
"Why baby? What are you scared about?" He asks taking both of her hands in his.  
"I know you won't do this but I can't help thinking about Joe and what he was like throughout all of my pregnancies and I'm scared Sam. I'm so so scared that that will happen, I know it won't but I can't help it."  
"Jules, baby. I would never, ever do that. Never. I love you and our baby and Lucas and the girls so so much." Sam says moving his chair so that it was next to Jules.  
"I know and I love you too. Please don't leave me Sammy, please don't leave us." She whispers placing her hand on her stomach and then pulling Sam's hand on top of hers.  
"Never." He whispers kissing her cheek as they waiter comes over with their meals.

Back in the Callaghan household, it was time for the twins to go to bed.  
"Alrighty then, lets get you two upstairs, get your teeth brushed and in bed." Clark says carrying an almost asleep Jenny up the stairs as Dean picks Tori up and carries her upstairs. Clark manages to get Jenny's teeth brushed before she falls asleep on him.  
"Story?" Tori asks as Clark and Dean start to leave the room after tucking both girls in.  
"Ok but just one." Clark says. Dean picks up a book and sits down on Tori's bed beside Clark.  
"Me or Clark?" Dean asks  
"You and Clark!" She exclaims  
"How's that gonna work?" Dean whispers to Clark  
"I'll read half and you read half." Clark says and starts to read the story. When he gets halfway he hands it to Dean who carries on reading. By the time they had finished Tori was fast asleep.

Half an hour later Sam and Jules arrive home.  
"Hey how were they?" Jules asks  
"Great, Lucas and Mia stayed asleep the whole time and Tori and Jenny went to sleep almost immediately." Clark says.  
"That's great. Thank you so much for looking after them at such short notice." Jules says handing them their money and walking them to the door.

"You ok baby?" Sam asks as he gets into bed that evening.  
"Yeah. I just want to say that I'm sorry for earlier. I don't think you're anything like Joe I'm sorry for saying that." She says wrapping her arms around his torso as he wraps his arms around her waist.  
"It's fine Jules, I love you." He says and leans down and kisses her.  
"I love you too." She says and kisses him back. When they pull away Sam leans down and kisses Jules' stomach.  
"I love you too baby." He whispers.

AN: Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, Jules is 6 months pregnant in this chapter.**

**Jules' POV**

Today Sam and I are going for another ultrasound and hopefully we'll find out the sex of the baby.

***Flashback***

"Joe I've got an ultrasound today do you wanna come? We should be able to find out the sex of the babies." Jules says sitting down beside Joe on the sofa, wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning up and kissing his cheek.  
"No." Comes his reply, unwrapping Jules' arms and pushing her away.  
"Joe... What's wrong? Why are you acting so..so different all of a sudden? You use to love it when we hugged and now, now you're just so distant all the time. Is it something I've done? Something I've said?" Jules asks  
"Why are you acting so clingy? We're dating not attached at the hip! I don't want to spend ever waking moment with you! Is it too much to ask that you leave me in peace for a bit and stop asking so many questions?" He shouts and gets up from the sofa.  
"Joey! I'm sorry ok? Can you just come with me? Please?" Jules asks getting up and following him into the hallway.  
"No. Just go away. Just leave me alone." He says and storms out the front door slamming it behind him.

"Hey Jules." Wordy calls as Jules walks into the waiting room at the hospital.  
"Hi, I didn't know you'd be here." She say taking a seat beside him and Shelley. "Not long to go now is it?"  
"Nope two weeks." Shelley replies rubbing her stomach.  
"Where's Joe?" Wordy asks  
"Oh he was busy." Jules says looking down and rubbing her stomach.  
"Really? He couldn't just take a little time out of his schedule to come to the ultrasound with you?" He asks  
"Kevin." Shelley says raising her eyebrows at him.  
"No he's in an important meeting." Jules says  
"On a Saturday evening?" Shelley asks and Jules nods as the doctor calls Shelley's name.

When Shelley and Wordy come out of the room, they make their way back into the waiting room.  
"Hey, everything ok?" Jules asks  
"Yep, everything's great I was just thinking that I know what it's like going in for an ultrasound alone, it's not particularly nice so would you like Kevin to go in with you?" Shelley asks  
"Are you sure?" Jules asks and they both nod and sit back down beside her.  
"Joe's not in a meeting is he Jules?" Wordy asks and Jules shakes her head.  
"I asked him if he wanted to come but he pushed me away and stormed out of the house saying that I'm being too clingy." Jules whispers and Shelley glances at Kevin before giving Jules a sympathetic look.  
"He's not been to any of your appointments has he?" Shelley asks and Jules shakes her head and tries to stop the tears from falling.  
"Hey it's ok. Jules why didn't you tell us this before? You know we're all here for you, we just want what's best for you and the babies. We could have helped, we could have come to your appointments with you." Wordy says wrapping his arms around Jules the best he could with her ever growing stomach.  
"I know but I thought that Joe would change as we got closer to my due date but he's just become more and more distant." Jules cries.  
"Has Joe hurt you Jules?" Shelley asks when Jules stops crying.  
"Yes." Jules whispers "but you can't tell anyone, please. I need Joe, he may not be the perfect boyfriend but I love him, even if he doesn't love me back."  
"Jules if he's hurting you, we need to tell someone, we need to tell Sarge or.."  
"No." Jules cuts Wordy off. "No, I knew this would happen that's why I didn't tell anyone."  
"Juliana Callaghan." The doctor calls and Jules gets up.  
"You still want me to come?" Wordy asks and Jules hesitates before nodding.

***End of flashback***

"Good morning Juliana, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asks as she and Sam walk into the room.  
"Good thanks." Says Jules taking a seat on the bed.  
"Good, no one else from the Callaghan clan here today then?" He asks  
"No they're all at school and nursery." Jules says  
"Ah ok. Would you like to lie back and lift your top for me please?" Jules nods and does what the doctor asks.  
"Would you like to find out the gender of your baby today?" He asks as Jules reaches for Sam's hand and they both nod.  
"Well it looks like you're having..."

***Flashback***

"Two baby girls!" The doctor announces. "I'll go and print off some pictures, the tissues are just beside you."  
"Two girls! Wow!" Jules says as Wordy hands her some tissues.  
"Congratulations!" He says hugging her and then helping her off the bed.  
"Thanks for coming in with me." Jules says  
"Anytime." Wordy says as the doctor comes back into the room and hands Jules the pictures. "So when are you going to tell the team?"  
"Well we've got a shift now so I could do it then." Jules says

"Hey! How was the ultrasound? Did you find out what you're having?" Rolie asks Jules when Jules and Wordy arrive.  
"Yeah, I'm having two girls!" She announces and everyone congratulates her.  
"How did Joe react?" Spike asks  
"He uh, he was busy. Something came up at work." Jules says and the subject gets dropped as Winnie shouts to them to gear up.

***End of flashback***

"...a boy! Congratulations." The doctor says  
"For a second then I thought you were going to say girl again!" Jules said laughing.  
"Not this time! I'll go and print off those pictures for you."  
"A boy huh? You happy?" Sam asks helping Jules wipe off the gel and then hugging her.  
"Very. I'm glad it's a boy, Lukey will have someone other than girls to play with now." Jules replies wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and kissing his cheek.

"Where to next?" Sam asks  
"Well we've basically got all the furniture because we've got Mia's old cot and changing table. We've got all of Lucas' old clothes, we could do with another chest of drawers, maybe some more bedding for the baby's bed because Lucas is still sleeping in his cot. We'll need a new car seat because I got rid of Lucas' old one." Jules says listing everything that they will need.  
"Got it. So baby store?" Sam asks and Jules nods.

"Aw Sammy look at this!" Jules gushes holding up a baby sleeping bag with a mouse on it. "It's so cute!"  
"Do you wanna get it?" Sam asks  
"Really?" Jules asks and Sam nods.  
"Sure, if that's what you want then we can get it, why?" Sam replies  
"It's just that whenever I showed Joe something like that he'd say that we didn't need it and then it was not worth getting." Jules says putting the sleeping bag in the basket that Sam is holding and taking his free hand in hers.  
"You can have whatever you want the price doesn't matter." Sam says leaning down and kissing Jules' cheek.

***Flashback***

"So we're going to need two cribs, a changing table, a chest of drawers, a two seater pram, two car seats, nappies, dummies, bottles, clothes, baby monitors and some other things." Jules says memorising the list as she and Joe drive towards the baby store.  
"That much?" Joe asks not looking up from his phone.  
"Joe we're not having just one baby, we're having twins." Jules says as they pull into the car park.  
"I'm aware of that but do we really need all those things?" He asks still not looking up from his phone.  
"Well, kinda." Jules mutters  
"Kinda? Juliana it's either yes we need all those things or no we don't which one is it?" Joe shouts  
"Yes. Yes we need those things because I am having two babies and those are the things we need. You happy now?" She shouts getting frustrated.  
"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, got it?" Joe asks grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling so that she moved and was facing him. "Got it?"  
"Yes but Joe you're hurting me, please let go." Jules begs and rubs her sore wrist as he lets go and shoves it away before getting out of the car.

***End of flashback***

"What about this Sammy?" Jules asks pointing to a picture frame with five different sections. "We could put a picture of each of the children in it." Sam comes up behind Jules and wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek again.  
"That's sweet, what colour, black or white?" He asks  
"White please." Jules says as Sam bends down and picks up a box and puts it in the basket.  
"I was looking at this mobile, do you like it?" Sam asks leading Jules over to a mobile with little owls hanging down.  
"That's cute, it would match with the colour theme as well." Jules says  
"We have a colour theme? So you want it?" He asks  
"Yes we do, it's blue and yeah it's cute and it's different from Lucas' which is nice." Jules says and moves onto the bedding and picks up one with owls on as well and puts it in the basket as well.

After finding everything they need, Sam and Jules go and pick the twins up from school and Mia and Lucas up from nursery. They then go and pick out some wallpaper and paint for the baby's room.

***Flashback***

"Joe the guys are coming over to help paint the nursery and put everything together, could you help them?" Jules asks Joe as she walks into the kitchen.  
"No." Joe grumbles  
"No?" Jules asks "what do you mean no?" She shouts her hormones taking over.  
"Don't you dare shout at me!" Joe shouts and goes to hit her but she raises her hand and grabs his wrist and twists.  
"Then don't you dare shout at me!" She shouts back. Joe's face turns red with anger and Jules quickly lets go and steps back, suddenly feeling nervous. "I-uh, I..." She starts as the doorbell rings. She walks into the hallway and opens the door, trying to hide how flustered she was. As soon as she opened the door, she's greeted by the team who start to enter the house before Joe pushes past Jules, knocking her into the wall and making her lose balance and almost fall before Spike grab her and pulls her towards him so that she doesn't fall.  
"Joe!" She shouts shrugging Spike off and starting to follow Joe out the door. "Joe stop!"  
"Jules no, just calm down, calm down Jules." Greg says holding onto Jules' shoulders and making her look into his eyes. "Why don't you show us where the babies room is and what you want us to do?" Jules nods and motions for the team to come in and follow her.

***End of flashback***

"Mama, baba." Lucas says walking into the living room, where Sam and Jules are sitting discussing baby names, pointing to Jules' stomach.  
"That's right buddy, your baby brother is in mummy's tummy." Jules says as Lucas comes and stands in front of Jules and leaning forward and kissing her stomach.  
"Love you baba." He says climbing onto the sofa and resting his head on Jules' small bump.  
"Hi mama." Mia says walking into the living room with the twins close behind her.  
"Hey." Jules replies as the twins climbing onto Sam's lap and Mia climbs onto Jules'.  
"Baba." Mia says putting her hand on Jules' stomach.  
"Yep, that's your baby brother in there." Jules says resting her hand on top of Mia's.  
"It's a boy?" Jenny asks and Jules nods.  
"Yay! I having another brother!" Tori shouts doing a little dance on Sam's lap making Sam and Jules laugh.  
"That's right baby, you're having another baby brother." Jules says.

**AN: So lots of flashbacks again please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews :) In my opinion this chapter isn't very good but it's just a filler chapter and a longer and much better next chapter should be up within the next few days **

"You're acting all quiet all of a sudden babe, you feeling ok?" Sam asks sitting down on the sofa beside Jules.  
"Um yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jules says turning her attention back to the tv and rubbing her stomach.  
"Really because you don't seem that sure?"  
"Yeah it's nothing, just me being silly." Jules replies  
"Ok, if you say so." Sam says kissing Jules' temple and then picking up his phone.  
'Any idea why Jules might be acting weird?' He types and sends the message to Spike.  
'Shes seven months pregnant today right?' Spike texts back.  
"Yeah, why?'  
'Because she had Lucas at seven months. She's probably afraid the same thing will happen this time around. When's your next ultrasound?'  
'Tomorrow. You think that's what it is?'  
'Positive. Just reassure her that everything's fine and that nothing is going to happen because she's in perfect health.' Spike texts  
'Ok thanks.'

***Flashback***

"I'm afraid we're going to have to admit you and perform an emergency c-section Miss Callaghan. It's not safe for you or the baby for you to be carrying the baby any longer." The doctor says and Jules lets out a shaky breath.  
"Is that safe? For him to be born so early?" She asks  
"Theoretically no but it's safer than him being inside you for any longer. You may go home, get anything that you think you may need but you need to be back here tonight for the operation tomorrow." The doctor says. Jules nods and gets up before shaking the doctors hand and leaving.

When she reaches her car, Jules gets into the drivers side and bursts into tears. Once she had composed herself, she got her phone out of her bag and rang Joe's number.  
"Yes?" He asks when he answers.  
"Joey, I have to be admitted into hospital, the doctor said that its not safe for me or the baby for me to be carrying him any longer so I'm on my way home now to get my bag and then I'm going to go back to the hospital and hopefully have the c-section tomorrow." Jules says  
"You'll be fine." Comes Joe's reply and he hangs up.

By the time Jules gets home, Joe had left, taking all his things with him and leaving the twins and Mia in their cribs alone in the house.  
"Mama! Mama!" Tori and Jenny shout as Jules walks into their room.  
"Hey babies." She whispers trying and failing to stop tears from rolling down her cheeks. "Mama loves you so much." Jules wipes away her tears and lifts the twins out of their cribs and they follow her into Mia's room where she says the same thing to Mia and carries her downstairs and sits her beside the twins in the living room. She then pulls out her phone and calls Greg.  
"Parker." Greg says when he answers the phone. At the sound of his voice, Jules bursts into tears. "Jules? Jules what's wrong?"  
"Can you come over? Please Greg." Jules cries and Greg agrees then hangs up. A few minutes later he arrives at Jules' house and lets himself in with his spare key.  
"Jules, sweetie what's wrong?" He asks wrapping his arms around Jules and Jules explains what the doctor had told her.  
"Can you stay here with the girls?" She hiccups after a while.  
"Of course." Greg replies "why don't you go and sort out everything you need?" Jules nods and makes he way upstairs. Whilst Jules is upstairs, Greg phones Spike asking him to come and pick Jules up and explaining everything that had happened. When Jules came back downstairs Greg told her that Spike was coming to pick her up just as Spike rang the doorbell. Greg went and answered the door while Jules said goodbye to the girls and then her and Spike left for the hospital.

"Spike you can go home now. I'm fine, thanks for dropping me off, I'll.." Jules starts turning to face Spike who is sitting in a very uncomfortable looking chair beside her hospital bed.  
"Nope. I'm not going anywhere. If Joe's not gonna be here for you, I am." Spike says cutting her off.  
"Really?" Jules asks with tears in her eyes.  
"Of course." Spike says getting up and pressing a soft kiss onto Jules' forehead. "You're like a baby sister to me Jules and I'm not leaving you here, in a hospital, by yourself, the night before an operation." He says siting back down.

***End of flashback***

"Can I take a wild guess as to why you're being really quiet?" Sam asks and Jules shrugs as she pulls Lucas onto her lap. "Because you think that what happened when you had Lucas is gonna happen with our baby. It's not Jules, ok? Nothing is going to happen and everything is fine." Sam says kissing Jules' temple as she looks up at him.  
"How can you be so sure?" She asks voice cracking at the end.  
"Because you're in perfectly good health and so is the baby." Sam says wrapping his arm around Jules' shoulders and Jules nods and leans into his embrace.

**AN: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Authors note: Hi! Here's the next chapter. I just want to say a quick thank you to giggles811 for her help with this chapter and for answering all of my many many questions!**

Jules was now 9 months pregnant and due any day. The baby's room was painted and all the furniture was up and ready, waiting for the newest arrival to the family. "Hey, I'm off to work, I'll drop the children off at the day care centre and school on the way, just call me if you need anything ok?" Sam whispers leaning down and kissing Jules softly on the forehead. Jules simply nods in reply, eyes still closed. The baby having kept her up for most of the night, Jules didn't even the energy to say goodbye to Sam and pulled the covers tighter around herself and buried her head into Sam's pillow.

A few hours later, Jules wakes up again, fully this time, having contractions. "No not today! The one day that Sam has to go to work I go into labour." She thinks to herself slowly getting out of bed and looking around for her phone. Seeing it on top of the chest of drawers, she picks it up and quickly dials Sam's number sitting back down on the bed. When Sam doesn't answer and the call goes to voicemail, Jules tries again and continues to do so until she realises that he's not going to pick up.  
'He must be on a call or something. I'll ring Wordy instead.' She decides and rings Wordy.  
"Hey Jules." Wordy says when he picks up.  
"Hey Wordy, you busy?" Jules asks  
"Nope. Got the day off, why? Everything ok?" He asks  
"Um well I'm having contractions and Sam's not answering his phone. I don't think I'm gonna be able to drive to the hospital, do you think you could drop me off?"  
"Yeah of course. I'll be ten minutes max. just go and get what you need and wait downstairs for me, ok?" Wordy says and Jules can practically hear him springing into action on the other end o the phone.  
"Ok. Thanks wordy." Jules says and then hangs up.

When Wordy turns up exactly 10 minutes later, he helps Jules into the car and then they make their way to the hospital. Once there, the nurse at reception gives Jules a room number and then another helps her get settled.  
"So I texted Sarge just now telling him that you're in labour just in case Sam has left his phone at HQ, which could be the case, but he hasn't replied yet." Wordy says taking a seat beside Jules' bed and putting his hand in hers. Truthfully, Sarge had already texted Wordy back saying that there were bombs in various places around the city and that it was all hands on deck. He'd also said that the day care where Mia and Lucas went had been bombed and they were currently working on a way of getting everyone out. Sarge had told Sam that Jules was in labour but the fact that they were already short on people meant that he couldn't leave and told Sarge to tell Wordy not to tell Jules what was going on because it would stress her out and she didn't need that.  
"Ok. Do you think he'll be here in time? I've heard that after the first baby the labour takes less time and I know that that happened when I had Mia so what if its even quicker than then and Sam's not here and he promised! He promised he would be here!" Jules asks, boarding on rambling and then bursts into tears.  
"Hey, hey, he'll be here. Has Sam ever broken a promise he's made to you?" Wordy asks, sitting down on the bed and pulling Jules as close to him as possible and Jules buries her head into his chest and shakes her head. "Then he's not going to now."  
"Ok." Jules whispers lying back on the bed and then grabbing Wordy's hand and squeezing as she feels another contraction.  
"Sniper breathing Jules, sniper breathing." Wordy says not even wincing as Jules squeezes his hand even tighter.  
"You know, in all four pregnancies I've had, I've had a different person in the room with me when I give birth every time." Jules mutters once the contraction has subsided.  
"Really?" Wordy asks, looking up from his phone and closing the text that Spike had just sent saying that the children were all safe but there were still more bombs to be diffused and Jules nods.  
"Ed was there when the twins were born, Greg when Mia was born and Spike when Lukey was born." She says  
"So Joe was never there?" Wordy asks and Jules shakes her head.  
"Lets talk about something else." She suggests, quickly changing the subject off Joe.

***Meanwhile at the health and welfare centre***

"Want you dada!" Lucas cries clinging onto Sam as Sam tries to sit him in a police car that would take him back to SRU.  
"I know buddy but you need to go with Mia and daddy will come and see you later ok?" Sam says sitting him in a car seat and strapping him in.  
"They ok?" Spike asks and Sam nods. "And you?"  
"I'm ok. I wish I was with Jules but I guess I'll have to wait. I just hope she doesn't have the baby before I get there, I promised her I'd be there." Sam says  
"Lets hope so, lets get going so you can get there faster." Spike says patting Sam on the back.

***At the hospital***

"He's not coming is he? He promised me that he would be here. Why did I believe him when he said that he's not anything like Joe. This is exactly what Joe did. I can't believe that this is happening to me again. Why? Why? I mean I'm a good person, right? What have I done to deserve this huh? What have I done? I'm so stupid. So so stupid to think that every guy I date is not going to be scared off by the fact that I have four children. Well guess what! It's not my fault!" Jules rants through a contraction, shouting at the end.  
"Jules. Jules!" Wordy repeats trying to get Jules' attention.  
"It's not my fault!" She shouts again as the contraction gets worse and then stops.  
"Jules look at me." Wordy says and she does. "Sam is not like Joe. He will be here but shouting is not going to help right now. Breathing is. You need to breathe through the contractions because it will help you more than shouting will ok? So lets take a deep breath and calm down. I know you're upset but like I said shouting is not going to help." Jules furiously wipes away the tears that had started to fall.  
"It's not fair. I don't want to do this anymore Wordy. I can't." Jules cries. "We've been here for four hours now and I don't want to do this anymore. Not without Sam."  
"I know sweetie, it'll be over soon." Wordy says pushing Jules' hair off her forehead and kissing it gently.  
"I want Sammy." She whimpers pressing her palms to her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that are threading to flow.  
"I know Jules, I know." Wordy whispers softly.

Meanwhile, Sam is trying to diffuse the bomb and only has a few seconds left.  
"Sam get out of there now! Now Sam!" Spike shouts  
"Sam, Jules and the children need you. Jules needs you to be there for her in that delivery room so get out of there now!" Ed shouts and finishes just as the bomb goes off.  
"Sam!" Spike shouts  
"Sam status! Sam!" Sarge shouts. When Sam doesn't respond, Greg pulls out his phone and reluctantly starts to type a text to Wordy. Through the radio he tells the rest of the team to carry on with what they are doing.  
"You heard the Sarge guys, lets finish this thing." Sam wheezes and the team all let out a sigh of relief.  
"You had us all worried there Sam." Greg says deleting what he had written in the text and putting his phone away.  
"Sorry sir." Comes Sam's quiet reply as he begins to Peale his way slowly through the rumble and towards the exit.

***2 hours later***

"Have you heard from Sarge Wordy?" Jules asks for what seems like the millionth time. Wordy, who had just that second got a text from Greg, looked up at Jules and smiled.  
"Yep. The team were on a hot call and Sam's on his way here now." Wordy says and Jules smiles and then tightens her grip on Wordy's hand as she has another contraction.

A few minutes later Jules' doctor walks into the room.  
"Hey Jules how are you doing?" He asks  
"Sore, very very sore. I just want this to be over." Jules replies  
"Well I might have some good news for you. You can have your caesarean now." He says  
"Now? No I can't. Can't it wait for a few minutes. Sam will be here soon. He'll be here soon right?" Jules says looking to Wordy who nods just as Sam bursts through the door. "Sam!" Jules shouts as Sam makes his way over to the bed and wraps his arms around her.  
"I'm so sorry Jules, but I'm here now ok? How far along is she?" Sam asks turning to the doctor.  
"I was just saying to Miss Callaghan that we can perform the caesarean now and now that you're here we can get started." The doctor replies.

An hour later, baby Braddock had been born safely by a caesarean section. A little while later, part of team one, including Wordy, file into the room.  
"What's he called?" Winnie asks when she holds him.  
"William Lewis Braddock." Sam says and Spike's eyes fill with tears at the mention of Lou's name.

A little while after the birth and the team had all left, Sam had spilt the beans about what had been going on, leaving out the part about Donna as not too upset Jules too much and promising himself that he would tell her within the next few days. After telling her about the bomb that he was meant to diffuse, she insisted that he went and got checked out but his reply came as 'I was checked out on the scene and I'm fine. I'm not leaving you and our son.' The last part he told Jules about was the fact that Mia and Lucas had been trapped in the day care centre and that Greg and Clark had been injured and were in surgery. Jules, as expected, freaked at this information and demanded to see Mia and Lucas immediately, no doubt to double and then triple check that they were ok and unharmed and to also see Greg and Clark as soon as possible. Sam simply nodded in reply and said that he would swing by HQ later, collect the children and bring them here before leaving the room briefly to notify the team that the baby had been born.

**6 months later**

"So you know where everything is, William's bottle is in the fridge but he shouldn't wake up before we get home..." Jules says before Sam cuts her off.  
"Babe I know you don't want to leave the kids but they are fine and we need to go." Sam says gently pulling Jules towards the front door.  
"Wait! I need to kiss them all goodbye one last time!" She insists and runs back into the room as fast as she can in her high heeled shoes. Jules, having been on maternity leave, had not let the children, her babies, out of her sight for more than a few minutes except for when they went to school since the bombings so a nice romantic evening out with Sam was going to be difficult for her no matter how many times that Winnie and Spike insist that they will be fine for a few hours. When Jules eventually gave in and decided that she could leave, Sam practically dragged her out of the house and towards the car.

Once they arrive at the restaurant, the waiter seats them and they order their meals. After a partially romantic meal, strictly no PDA which was demanded by Jules, no wine or similar beverages because she was still breastfeeding (enforced and encouraged by Sam) and her pulling her phone out of her bag every few minutes to check for texts or calls, quite similar to when they had left Clark and Dean in charge of the Holden for the evening, Sam decides to give up on the romantic meal idea and moved on to the final part of the evening. The romantic walk through the park.

After walking through the park for a while, Sam found the perfect spot that he was looking for and came to a stop.  
"Jules I need to ask you something." He says as she turns to look at him.  
"Ok..." She says slowly and gasps as he gets down onto one knee and pulls out a ring box.  
"Juliana Callaghan, you and the children are the best things that vet happened to me. I love you so much. Seeing you shot proved that for me and I was so foolish I break up with you all that time ago but that's the past now and hopefully we have a long future together ahead of us so Juliana Callaghan, will you marry me?" Sam asks  
"Sam...I..."

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't help myself! What's Jules going to say? Thanks again giggles811 for your help and thanks for all the reviews. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews!**

_"...Juliana Callaghan, will you marry me?" Sam asks  
"Sam...I..."_

"I love you too, so so much! So yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" Jules says and laughs as Sam picks her up and spins her around. When he puts her back down on the ground, he slides the engagement ring onto her ring finger and kisses her passionately.  
"Sam it's beautiful!" Jules whispers when they break away, holding her hand up and staring at the ring. "Wait! I recognise this ring! It's... oh my gosh Sam! Is it my..."  
"Your mums ring? Yeah. When your dad came down to meet Will I asked him if I could marry you and after you told me that you hadn't seen each other since before the twins were born, I didn't think he would say yes but he did and he gave me your mums old ring." Sam explains as he looks down at Jules who has tears in her eyes.  
"Thank you." She whispers and leans up and hugs him. "I love it."

***Flashback***

"Joe?" Jules whispers as they lie in bed, shaking his shoulder gently.  
"What?" He mutters and shakes Jules' hand off.  
"I just thought you'd want to know that the baby's kicking. You wanna feel?" She whispers grabbing his ham and placing it on her stomach where the baby (Mia) was kicking. Joe's face softens slightly at feeling his child move for the first time but then he scowls and pulls his hand away. Jules looks away with tears in her eyes. 'Why doesn't he care?' She thinks to herself and furiously wipes away the tears.  
"Do you ever want to get married Joe?" Jules asks after lying in silence for a while.  
"Why?" Joe asks  
"Just because we're gonna have three children soon I just thought that maybe because of that you'd want to get married at some point. I know that's what my dad wants and it's kinda what I want too." She says  
"No. No I don't want to get married. At least I don't want to get married to you." Joe says and then turns over. Jules' eyes once again fill with tears and she turns, swinging her legs out the side of the bed and climbing off.  
"Where are you going?" Joe asks, still turned away from her.  
"Just to get a glass of water." She whispers, not allowing her voice to go above a whisper in case he heard the cracking in her voice. When Jules gets back upstairs a few minutes later, Joe is gone. She pads out into the hallway and down it until she reaches the guest room where she finds Joe sleeping. She takes a deep breath to try and stop the tears and pushes her palms against her eyes. She turns and slowly walks back down the hallway, stopping in the doorway of the twins bedroom and pushing the door open slowly. Inside, she finds Tori standing, holding onto the bars of her crib and cooing to herself.  
"Ssh." Jules whispers placing her finger to her mouth indicating for Tori to stop but she doesn't and her cooing gets louder as she sees that it's Jules. "Ssh. You're going to wake up your sister." Jules whisper looking over the side of Jenny's crib and seeing her still fast asleep. "Come here monkey." Jules whispers and lifts Tori into her arms. "You wanna come and sleep with mama tonight? Do you?" Tori giggles and buries her head into Jules' shoulder as Jules carries her back to her bedroom and they lay in bed together.

***End of flashback***

When Jules and Sam arrive home a little while later, Winnie is standing in the living room jiggling a crying Will in her arms.  
"He started crying a few minutes ago and won't stop. We've changed him, feed him, rocked him. Nothing seems to work." Spike explains  
"That's ok, he just misses his mummy and daddy don't you buddy?" Jules says taking Will off Winnie and rocking him in her arms. He grabs a handful of Jules' top in his fist and tries to bring it to his mouth before Sam gently pulls it away and puts his dummy in his mouth.  
"Is that an engagement ring Jules?" Spike asks and Jules nods and smiles at him.  
"Congratulations!" Winnie and Spike whisper and hug her gently so that they don't wake William who had just fallen asleep. A few minutes later they leave and Will wakes up and starts to cry again as Sam shuts the door.  
"Hey it's ok. Ssh." Jules says, jiggling his gently. "Look! Here's daddy! Lets give daddy a hug!" She gently passes him to Sam and strokes the top of his head before placing a kiss on his forehead.

The next morning, it's a mad rush to get everyone ready in time for Greg's retirement party in the Callaghan-Braddock household.  
"Mama make Lucas stop crying!" Jenny shouts.  
"Mama hair?" Mia asks standing in front of Jules and holding up some hair bands.  
"Mama Jenny took my toy!" Tori screams and then bursts into tears. At the sound of his sister screaming, Will also bursts into tears.  
"Jenny give Tori back her toy, Tori please stop crying, Mia sweetie mummy will sort your hair in a second. Lucas I know you're tired but please baby stop crying for mama. Sssh Will, it's ok." Jules says handing Will a toy as she rushes around.  
"Jenny! Give it back!" Tori shouts and pulls Jenny's hair as Jenny takes her toy again just as Sam walks through the front door, arms full of shopping bags.  
"What's going on up here?" Sam asks walking up the stairs and into his and Jules' room where all the noise is coming from. He looks over to Jules who looks like she's about to cry.  
"I can't do this anymore Sam! I can't take it! Why don't you just go to Sarge's party without us because everyone's crying, I'm stressed and feel like crying myself, I'm not even ready yet, the girls' hair all needs doing, I need to change Will, Jenny keeps taking Tori's toy, their both pulling each others hair and Lucas is tired and grumpy. Do you need me to carry on and tell you what else is going wrong?" Jules asks, close to shouting by the end. Sam shakes his head and wraps his arms around Jules.  
"Sniper breathing babe, sniper breathing." He whispers into her ear as he rubs her back. "We've got plenty of time, I'll sort Will, Lucas and the twins, I'll put the tv on downstairs for Mia, you get ready and then after that you can do the girls hair and then we'll be ready to go ok?" Jules nods against Sam's shoulder and leans up and kisses his cheek.  
"Alright, Jenny, give Tori back her toy, you've got lots of toys in your bedroom to play with,Tori stop pulling your sisters hair please. Why don't you two go and play nicely in your bedroom for a bit ok?" Sam says before turning to Lucas and picking him up. "I think you need a nap before we go." He carries Lucas into his bedroom and settles him into his crib for a nap before walking back into his and Jules' bedroom and picking up Will. "Lets get you changed buddy, Mia would you like to watch some tv while mummy gets ready?" Mia nods and takes Sam's hand in hers, blowing a kiss to Jules as they walk out the door. Jules laughs quietly and blows a kiss back to Mia.

A little while later, Mia appears in the doorway of Jules and Sam's room.  
"Mama!" She calls and waves to Jules who smiles and waves back at her.  
"I thought you were watching tv with daddy." Jules says and Mia shakes her head.  
"Mama pretty!" She says and runs over to Jules, wrapping her arms around Jules' leg. Jules smiles and lifts her into her arms.  
"Thank you princess, you look very pretty too." She says and then sits Mia on the bed and starts to do her hair.

"Ok I think we're all ready!" Jules exclaims walking downstairs with the girls and Lucas. Sam smiles and kisses Jules' forehead as she reaches the bottom step.  
"Lets go then." Sam says and they leave for the party.

**AN: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Authors note: Hi so I've decided to have keep the peace in this story but later on and someone else will get injured instead of Greg because he will have already retired by that point in the story. Sorry. Anyway here is the next chapter!**

Sarge's retirement party was a small one for team one and their families, a few of Greg's friends and a few members if the SRU so it was held in the briefing room. The table had been changed into a buffet table and people were standing around it chatting. In one corner of the room the children were playing with Spike who had been volunteered to look after them by Ed although all the parents were keeping an eye on them as well. A few hours into the party, Jules decides that it's time to take the children home.  
"Sam I'm going to take the kids home now. You coming with us or staying here for a bit longer?" She says  
"I'll come with you." He says and picks up Will's car seat and heads towards Greg. Jules explains to everyone that they need to get home and get the children into bed and then they say goodbye to Greg and leave.

The next day, Sam and Jules are getting lunch ready when Jenny's loud wails suddenly fill the air and Sam and Jules both rush into the living room to find her sitting on the floor sobbing.  
"What happened?" Jules asks lifting Jenny into her arms and rocking her.  
"Jenny fell over and banged her head on the table mama!" Tori says hugging her twin sisters legs. Jules nods and sits down on the sofa, sitting Jenny sideways on her lap, still rocking her.  
"Where did you hurt yourself Jen?" She asks and Jenny points to her eye that was already starting to turn into what looked like a black eye. "Sam can you go and get some ice or a pack of frozen peas or something and wrap it in a cloth and bring it to me please?" Jules asks and Sam nods and goes into the kitchen to get what Jules needs.  
"Do you think we need to take her to the doctors?" Jules asks as Sam come back into the room with an I've pack and hands it to her.  
"I don't know babe. Maybe. I'll ring up the doctors and find out if you want." Sam offers and Jules nods.  
"No mama." Jenny cries pushing the ice away.  
"Sweetie it will help I promise. Let mummy put the ice on your bump ok?" Jules says and after protesting a bit more, Jenny finally gives in.  
"The doctor said to bring her in to get her eye checked out. Luckily they had a free slot for later today so I've booked an appointment." Sam says when he comes back into the room.

A couple hours later, Sam and Jules arrive back home after taking Jenny to the doctors. Spike, who had been babysitting, meets them at the door.  
"So?" He asks  
"She's fine. It's just a bump, her vision is fine and the bruise will go down in time." Sam replies and Spike nods.  
"Good. I just put Will and Lucas down for their naps. Mia is in the living room waiting for you. She says she's not going to go to bed until one of you tuck her in and I didn't push her to go upstairs in case she had a tantrum and woke the boys up." He says.  
"Thanks and thanks for coming on such short notice Spike." Jules says walking into the living room and picking Mia up. "Come on them princess, let's get you to bed, say night night to daddy and uncle Spike." Mia blows kisses to Sam and Spike as Jules carries her upstairs to bed.

***That evening***

"Jenny still asleep?" Sam asks as Jules climbs into bed beside him.  
"Yeah, she's fine." Jules replies resting her head on Sam's chest.  
"What's wrong then?" Sam asks and Jules looks up at him.  
"What do you mean?" She asks  
"You've been quiet all afternoon and I know you well enough to know that something is up." He replies and Jules sighs.  
"We can't both stay on team one Sam!" She blurts out. "We're not wen suppose to be dating yet here we are with a baby and we're engaged."  
"Babe you don't need to worry about that." Sam says kissing the top of Jules' head.  
"Why?"  
"I spoke to the commander last night and he said that when you come back after your maternity leave, I'll transfer to team three. Now what's really the matter?"  
"That's it. Nothing else is the matter." She says hoping that Sam won't see through her lie.  
"Yeah right. What's wrong Jules?"  
"I just keep wondering if Jenny would have still hurt herself if one of us had been in the room." Jules says after a while.  
"Babe, Jenny's fine ok? Don't think like that ok? Jenny is fine, there is nothing we can do to change what had happened but the important thing is that Jenny is ok, right?"  
"Right." Jules agrees before switching off the beside lamp and smuggling into Sam's side and promptly falling asleep.

**AN: This was just a filler chapter. I don't really like it but oh well! The next chapter will be better I promise! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Authors note: Hi thanks for the reviews. If other people could review as well that would be great because I would love to know what others think of this story! Anyway, giggles811 your question should be answered in this chapter and maybe further on in the story at some point as well! Enjoy!**

A couple of days later, Sam comes home from his shift and finds Jules sitting in the kitchen staring into the distance.

"You ok babe?" Asks Sam, putting his keys down on the side and wrapping his arms around Jules from behind.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah fine. Sorry I didn't hear you come in!" She says twisting in her seat to hug Sam properly.  
"You sure? It's not like you to not notice me come in." He says kissing the top of her head.  
"I'm fine! Sammy stop worrying!" She exclaims.  
"Ok fine! Where are the kids?"  
"Will, Lucas and Mia are in bed and Jenny and Tori are at their friends house. Do you think you could pick them up later?"  
"Yeah that's fine." Sam replies just as Lucas starts to cry. "I'll get him." Sam makes his way out of the kitchen and upstairs to get Lucas. Jules relaxes in the chair and slumps forward putting her head in her hands.  
"Why can't I just tell Sam the truth? What's the big deal?" Jules thinks to herself and quickly sits up straight and gets up as she hears Sam come downstairs.  
"Where's mummy? Huh Lukey? Where's mummy gone? There she is!" Sam coos as he carries Lucas downstairs and into the hallway where Jules is standing, waiting.  
"Hi baby! Did you have a good sleep?" Jules asks as she takes Lucas into her arms and hugs him. He nods his head and then rests it on her shoulder. "Looks like someone's still tired."  
"I don't think he's the only one." Sam comments, suddenly noticing that Jules looked very tired. "Have you been sleeping ok Jules?"  
"Yeah. Well as well as I can with a new baby." She replies and carries Lucas into the living room.  
"Will sleeps almost entirely through the night now though and I usually get up to feed him so have you been sleeping or not? Have you started having nightmares again? You know you can talk to me about these things Jules. We are engaged you know."  
"I know that Sam it's just...can we talk about this when the children aren't around? I mean I know that Luke doesn't understand but I'd rather we talked in private, you know what I mean?" Sam nods and then rushes upstairs as Mia and then Will start to cry.  
"Mama! Me wove you!" Lucas says wrapping his arms around Jules' neck and hugging her as tight as he could.  
"Aww! Mummy loves you too baby boy!" Jules whispers, tears in her eyes.

That evening, as Jules lies in bed waiting for Sam, she reflects on what she had said to Sam that evening. She knew that she had to tell him what was bothering her soon and that Sam knew her almost as well as she knew herself. He knew her strengths, her weakness, everything and the one thing that he could do that Jules hated most of the time, was see through and tell if she was lying. Now Jules didn't lie often, usually only to spare someone's feelings like if there was something of someone's that she really didn't like but they did and even that didn't happen often as Jules liked to be a honest as possibly as much as possible. Jules let the thought leave her head as Sam slipped into bed beside her and pulled her closer to him.  
"Can we talk now?" He asks and she nods against his chest. "So what's really bothering you?"  
Jules lies there a while before answering, "Do you think I'm a good mum Sam?"  
"You're a great mum Jules! Why would you even question that?" Sam replies, shocked at Jules' statement.  
"Because I stayed with Joe for so long and I can't help thinking that if I just left him the first time he hurt me then all those bad things wouldn't have happened!"  
"Is that it? Jules, sweetheart, what Joe did is not your fault! I've told you this before and I'll tell you again, none of this was your fault but that is the past now and our family is the future. Me, Tori, Jenny, Mia, Lucas, Will, all of us are your future and you're all mine. I love you so so much and I don't want you to ever doubt that or the fact that you're not a good mum, ok?" Sam exclaims and Jules nods and tries but fails to stop tears from flowing. "Come here." Sam pulls Jules closer and holds her to him, whispering soothing things to her.  
"But what if the children think that I have a favourite? What if because we have five children I leave one of them out and they feels neglected or something like that? I can't help but think that if one of us was in the room when Jenny fell, that she wouldn't have hurt herself or at least that much." Jules chokes out between sobs.  
"Sweetheart that is not going to happen! I promise you! Ok? The children love you and know that you love them all back equally. And as for Jenny, she's fine, no long term problems and there was nothing we could have done. She's fine." Sam says rubbing Jules' back as her sobs turn to hiccups. "Go to sleep now Jules, everything's fine." A few minutes later Sam hears Jules' breathing even out and looks down to see his fiancée sleeping with her fists tightly clenching his t-shirt as if she was afraid that he was going to leave. Sam gently pulls the covers up over them both and then promptly falls asleep as well.

**AN: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Authors note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews as always! This chapter is set about 2 months after the previous one. So I should have made this clear but Jules is back at work but she's on a different team to Sam and I've kind of messed up the ages of the children, they should be older than I made them but they're not so sorry about that but I will sort it out in the next chapter. **

"Say bye bye daddy." Jules whispered, bouncing the eight month old Will on her hip as Sam puts on his shoes, ready to leave for work. Will simply babbled and pointed at Sam who straightened up and kissed the little boy's outstretched hand.

"Bye buddy. Be good for mummy." He says kissing his son's head and then kissing Jules. "Have a good day, I should be home by lunch. Try and get some more sleep, you've still got at least another 2 hours until the girls and Luke wake up."

"I'll try." Jules agrees, standing on her tiptoes and giving Sam one last kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sam replies as he opens the front door. Jules takes hold of Will's hand and waves it gently at Sam who waves back before leaving the house and closing the door behind him.

"Well then buddy, lets get you some milk and then we'll go back to sleep. Sound good?" Jules says, making her way into the kitchen, knowing that she was practically talking to herself. After getting the baby a bottle of milk, she quietly makes her way upstairs and instead of putting him back in his crib, carries Will into her bedroom and lays him down on the bed beside her. Soon after finishing his bottle of milk, Will falls asleep and is promptly followed by Jules.

* * *

Two hours later, as Sam had predicted, the children all woke up. Jenny, Mia and Tori all came into Jules' room, one after the other and then Lucas woke up, but unable to get out of his crib, he began to shout for Jules.

"I get Lukey mama!" Tori announces and runs into Lucas' bedroom with Jules close behind her. Tori had always had a soft spot for Lucas and spoils him rotten most of the time, even though she was only a few years older than him. "Good morning Lukey!" She exclaims walking into the room and standing on her tiptoes to look over the crib at Lucas who was pointing up at her and waving.

"Me hold him mama!" She exclaims as Jules lifts Lucas out of the crib.

"He might be a bit heavy for you Tor, why don't you go and sit on mummy's bed and I'll bring him in and you can hold him in there?" Jules suggests and Tori nods eagerly and rushes back into Jules' bedroom.

After settling Lucas on Tori's lap and turning the TV on, Jules sits back takes a deep breath, trying to stop the nausea that she was beginning to have. After sitting still for a while, it subsided but Jules knows that it will return later.

* * *

***Later that day***

Jules rushed into the bathroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach yet again. The children were all downstairs either colouring or playing, Sam was at work and Jules was upstairs, trying not to attract the attention of her children, not wanting them to see her throwing up but she had no such luck, as when she sat back from the toilet, she turned and saw Mia standing in the doorway, hugging her toy rabbit and staring at Jules with her chocolate brown eyes wide.

"What matter mama?" asks the three year old, walking into the bathroom and sitting herself on Jules' lap.

"Nothing Princess, why don't you take bunny downstairs and draw daddy a picture for when he gets home?" Jules suggests and Mia shakes her head and wraps her arms around Jules' neck. "Why not?"

"Want hugs from mama." Mia says hugging Jules tighter.

"Sweetheart, mummy really needs to..." Jules starts before moving Mia quickly off her lap, leaning forward and starting to throw up again just as Sam walks through the front door. Mia gets up and rushes towards the stairs.

"Dada! Dada! Mama need you!" She shouts down the stairs. Sam looks up and sees Mia with tears running down her cheeks. He rushes up the stairs and scoops Mia into his arms.

"I'm fine Mia, baby I'm fine. I promise." Jules says, walking out of the bathroom.

"Mama poorly Dada!" Mia cries into Sam's shoulder.

"Poorly? You ok babe?" Sam asks, using his free hand and gently placing it on Jules' forehead.

"I'm fine just...Mia why don't you go and play for a bit, mummy and daddy need to talk." Jules says, lifting Mia into her arms and hugging her tightly before carrying her into her room and placing her on the floor with some toys. Jules presses a kiss to Mia's head before walking back out into the hallway and closing the door slightly behind her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks walking over to Jules and hugging her gently. Jules feels tears beginning to well up in her eyes and desperately tries to hold them in but fails. "Hey, hey it's ok. Everything's fine babe."

"No Sammy it's not! Everything is not ok!" Jules cries before freeing herself from Sam's arms and running into the bathroom. Sam quickly follows her and holds her hair back and rubs her back as she throws up.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam asks when Jules sits back and relaxes into his arms.

"I think I'm pregnant again." She whispers, almost inaudibly.

"What did you say? I can't hear you Jules."

"I think I'm pregnant again." Jules repeats, a bit louder.

"Pregnant?" Sam repeats and Jules nods. "Wow. Ok. Have you taken any tests yet?" Jules then shakes her head. "Ok, well do you have any or do you want me to go out and buy some?" Jules shakes her head again and still without saying a word, leans forward and pulls a few unused pregnancy tests from the cupboard. "I'll go and check on the children and you take them ok?" Sam then kisses Jules' cheek and leaves the bathroom. First he walks down the hallway and into Mia's room where he picks her up and carries her downstairs. Once downstairs, he makes sure that everyone else is ok before going into the kitchen and starting to make lunch. A few minutes later, Jules walks into the kitchen and gives Sam a nervous smile.

"So?" He asks.

"Looks like we're having another baby!"

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry giggles811, I know you hate that but I couldn't help myself! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Happy Halloween! Thanks for the reviews**

"Lucas! Please stop running!" Jules calls after Lucas as he runs through the small party store. She manoeuvres the double seater push chair down the narrow aisle, trying to keep an eye on the twins and Mia who were walking behind her and Lucas who was ahead. When she finally catches up with Lucas, her phone starts to ring.

"Callaghan." She answers, not looking at who is ringing her.

"Hey Jules, it's Wordy. I just got back from my undercover assignment and Shelley told me the good news. Congratulations!"

"Haha thanks Wordy. Lucas stop running around!" Jules says.

"Is this a bad time? I can call you back later." Wordy offers and Jules shakes her head even though he can't see her.

"No, no it's fine. Just give me a second to sit Lucas in the push chair." Jules replies, lifting Lucas up and sitting him beside William in the pram.

"No mama! Me walk!" Lucas protests.

"Well then maybe you should have listened to me when I told you not to run." Jules says, putting the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry Word' did you need something?"

"That's ok, I was just wondering if you and Sam wanted to bring the kids trick or treating with the girls on Thursday?" Wordy asks

"Yeah that would be great. I'll talk to Sam later and get back to you, but I don't think I'll come along, being six months pregnant will just slow everyone down and I don't think I'll get very far." She says

"Alright. Sounds good! Talk to you later." Wordy replies before hanging up.

"Ok so which costumes would you like?" Jules asks the girls. Jenny and Tori walk down the aisle, looking at all the costumes before picking one up and handing it to Jules. "Wow! Good choice!" She says. "Unfortunately you've got the wrong sizes!" Jules puts back the costumes and pick them up again in the right sizes before putting them into the basket. "What about you Mia? What costume would you like?" Mia shrugs but moves forward to look at the costumes.

"A princess?" Tori asks and Mia shakes her head.

"A witch?" Jenny asks and Mia shakes her head again.

"Ok how about...this one?" Jules asks holding up a costume. This time Mia nods and takes the costume off Jules and puts it in the basket. After picking costumes out for the boys, they make their way home.

"Hey, you're home early." Jules greets Sam as she walks through the door with the children.

"Nope, I'm home on time." Sam says taking Lucas and Will off her and kissing her forehead.

"Oh, I must have lost track of time. Was your shift ok?" She asks

"Yeah, no hot calls which was good. How was your day?" Sam replies, sitting Lucas and Will down on the floor with some toys and following Jules into the kitchen.

"It was good, I bought all the outfits for the children for Halloween. Wordy rang me earlier and asked if we wanted to take the kids out trick or treating with the girls on Thursday."

"Are you sure you're up to it? I mean you're six months pregnant now." Sam comments

"I won't be going. I already told Wordy that. I'll probably just stay in the house with Shelley." Jules says hugging Sam.

"Alright well I'm happy to take them."

***Thursday* **

"Sam." Jules shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Did you eat a packet of the sweets that were in this bowl? I'm sure I had four mini packets of haribos and now there's only three."

"Wasn't me." Sam says leaning down and kissing Jules.

"Samuel, don't you try and distract me. I am a pregnant, hormonal women and you do not want to get on my bad side so did you eat a packet of sweets?" Jules asks, raising her eyebrows at Sam.

"No I didn't eat a packet of sweets but I opened them and shared them between the children." Sam replies and Jules sighs and shakes her head.

"No more! Got it! I'll be checking!" Jules calls after Sam as he walks back into the living room, laughing quietly to himself.

"Alright let's get you guys ready!" Jules calls and the girls hurry into Jules and Sam's bedroom, followed by Lucas and then Will who was being carried in by Sam. He sat him down in the middle of the bed and Jenny climbed on to the bed beside him, her arms wrapping around his middle so he doesn't try and crawl away.

"Off you go now Sammy! You can see the costumes later!" Jules announces, shooing Sam out the door.

An hour later, Jules brings the children down to see Sam. Tori is wearing a fluffy unicorn outfit, Jenny is wearing a pink power ranger costume and Mia is in a bat costume. She runs towards Sam, arms held up high so her wings are showing. Sam laughs and scoops her up into his arms.

"Look dada! I a-a-" Lucas starts but looks up at Jules, not knowing how to continue.

"A skeleton." Jules says, smiling down at him in his skeleton outfit. "And Will is a spider! Can you say spider Will?" Will shakes his head and reaches for Sam who takes him out of Jules' arms.

"Wow! You all look great! Are you ready to go trick or treating?" Sam asks. The twins and Lucas all tin towards the front door but Mia hangs back with Jules.

"Come on then my little baby bat, let's get your shoes on." Jules says offering her hand to Mia who reluctantly takes it and follows her to the front door.

Once they arrive at the Wordsworth house, Jules and Shelley go and sit in the living room.

"Me no wanna go mama." Comes a small voice from the doorway. Jules and Shelley turn and see Mia standing in the doorway looking tearful.

"Why not baby?" Jules asks, beckoning her over. Mia runs over to her and hugs her legs.

"Mama not going." She whimpers as Jules brushes some hair off her face.

"Mia, you ready to go?" Sam calls from the hallway.

"Just a second Sam." Jules calls back before turning back to Mia. "Mummy will be right here waiting for you when you get back, I promise. Now why don't you go with everyone else and bring back lots of sweeties to eat?" Mia nods and gives Jules' stomach a kiss before running out into the hallway.

"Wow! Spike really went all out with the decorations this year." Wordy whispers to Sam as they approach his house.

"Yeah, it looks very..." Sam trails off not able to find the right word.

"Scary dada." Lucas says, pulling on Sam's trousers and raising his arms indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Sam shifts Will in his arms and picks Lucas up.

"Let's go! Let's go! What are we standing here for?" Claire shouts, jumping up and down.

"Come on then." Wordy says following Lillie, Claire and the twins up the path to Spikes house. "You coming?" He calls back to Sam who shrugs and points to his legs where Ally and Mia were crouched hugging them making it hard for him to move. Wordy laughs and begins to walk back towards Sam where he picks both the girls up.

"No dada! Scary! No go!" Ally shouts, clinging to his shirt.

"Scary." Mia repeats the door to the house opens by itself.

"It's just Uncle Spikes house girls, there's nothing to be afraid of." Wordy says carrying them towards the house with Sam close behind.

"Trick or treat!" The older girls shout holding their bags out to Spike who was dressed as a vampire.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? A unicorn, a princess, a witch, a pink power ranger, a bat, a fairy, a skeleton, a spider and two old guys. Very good costumes. Would you like some sweets?" Spike says

"Thanks Spike." Sam replies sarcastically, stepping forward with the boys.

A couple of hours later, everyone returns with their bags and little buckets full of sweets and chocolate.

**AN: Please review **


End file.
